Trixie Kimi Mixed Up Worlds! A True Love Speical
by Staredcraft
Summary: An AGUFOP crossover. Kimi is wished into the world of Fairly Odd Parents. While there, strange things happen. Will Kimi ever get back? Read and find out! Co-Written by JusSonic TommyKimi fic
1. Part 1

Trixie Kimi Mixed Up World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own All Grown Up or Fairly Odd Parents!  
  
It's a bright, beautiful day in Dimsdale. All seems quiet, except at a certain tree fortress.  
  
Inside things are being tossed around.  
  
"Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?" A boy with a pink hat (Timmy Turner) yelled as he ran frantically around.  
  
Just then in poofed in two rather small, floating creatures. One with green hair (Cosmo) and one with Purple hair (Wanda). "What's wrong sport?" Wanda asked.  
  
Timmy looked at them. "It's Trixie Tang's birthday and I lost the great gift I got her." He said panickly.  
  
"And why are you looking in your Tree Fort?" Cosmo asked confused.  
  
"Because I know I left it here so no one else can get it." Timmy moaned as he went back to looking.  
  
Just then alarms went off. Timmy ran over to a monitor and looked at it. On the screen was Tootie. "TIMMY! It's me! Your one true love!" She said happily.  
  
"Great, just what I need. Time for a water balloon." Timmy sighed. He pressed a button and a machine started to load a water balloon. If Timmy had looked, he would have noticed that Trixie's gift was there, and was being loaded instead of a balloon.  
  
Cosmo noticed. "Oh, I didn't know they made Square balloons."  
  
Timmy turned to see the present get loaded. "NOOOOO!" He couldn't stop it. The balloon launcher fired the gift at Tootie.  
  
It landed in Tootie's hand. "Oh! Thank you Timmy!" She said happily as she skipped away.  
  
Timmy moaned. "Ah no, could this get any worse?"  
  
Just then a huge explosion happened and there stood a very tall, buffed up fair.  
  
"Oh no! It's Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe!" Timmy gasped.  
  
"It is I Jorgen Von Strangle. It is time!" He said in a booming voice.  
  
"Time? Time for what?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right sweetie. It's time for our bi-Millennium check-up." Wanda said calmly.  
  
"That's right! And this time it's YOUR turn." He pointed his huge wand at Wanda. Before anyone could object Jorgen took Wanda and poofed away.  
  
Timmy and Cosmo were just left there not sure what to do. Then Cosmo broke the ice.  
  
"So Timmy, what do you want to do?" He said happily.  
  
"Well, first thing I have to do is come up with some kind of gift for Trixie. Hmm...I wish for the world's best tasting birthday cupcake!" Timmy wished.  
  
"You got it!" Cosmo waved his wand and a green cupcake poofed into Timmy's hand.  
  
Later  
  
Timmy is in line to give Trixie her present. He's next in line. He gives her the cupcake.  
  
"Happy birthday Trixie." He smiled.  
  
Trixie stared at the Cupcake. "A cheap thing. Unless you made this then I would be happy to take it. Did you make it?"  
  
Timmy unsure. "Uh...yeah I did make it."  
  
"Then I'll keep a hold of it and I may have a taste. That'll be all." She snapped her fingers and her bodyguard grabbed Timmy and pulled her away.  
  
After all the birthday presents were given to her, she looked at the cupcake. "I wonder if that boy was able to make this taste at least ok." She took a bite. "Wow! This is great!" A sparkling effect was over her.  
  
Timmy, who was watching, recognizes it. Cosmo appeared as an eraser. "Hey Timmy!" He said happily.  
  
Timmy looked at Cosmo. "Cosmo. What did you make the cupcake out of?"  
  
"Why the best ingredient ever. MY HAIR!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"What!" Timmy gasped loudly. "Cosmo you idiot! Remember the lemonade stand? Anything touched by a fairy used as a food ingredient will grant every person who eats it a wish!"  
  
"Oopsy." Cosmo said sadly.  
  
"We got to stop her from making a wish." Timmy gasped.  
  
Just then Veronica came up to Trixie. "Hey Trixie. My that's a great gift."  
  
Trixie sighed. "I wish I had a friend who was just like me." Just then the sparkle went around her face.  
  
In a different universe  
  
It's a bright day at the Tween-rats middle school  
  
Kimi walks down the hall in a new outfit. It looks like a dark blue skirt, a yellow shirt, her hair is straight and she had a hair clip in it and she was boots that went up her leg. Everyone looked at her and smiled.  
  
Nicole came up to her. "Great outfit Kimi."  
  
"Thanks Nicole." She smiled back.  
  
Kimi walked up to Tommy. "Hey T."  
  
"Hey K." Tommy smiled. Then he and Kimi kissed for a moment. "Meet you after school?"  
  
"Yep, wouldn't miss it. Now, I'll be right back." With that she walked into the girls' bathroom.  
  
Angelica was in the bathroom as well. "I hope you enjoy your short-lived popularity while it lasts Finster." She growled.  
  
Kimi laughed a little. "Angelica. You and I both know that when Nicole compliments someone on their outfit, everyone will want to talk to them until at least the end of the week. And it's Monday." She smirked.  
  
Angelica glared. Suddenly Kimi disappeared in a poof. Angelica was jaw dropped.  
  
4...3...2...1!  
  
Every birthday, my mom and would say you're another year older, another year wiser  
  
But I still go to school to get an education I treat each and every day like a mini vacation!  
  
All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!  
  
All Grown Up! I want the world to know!  
  
All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!  
  
All Grown Up with you  
  
All Grown Up...with...you!  
  
Timmy is an average kid,  
  
That no one understands.  
  
Mom and Dad and Vicky  
  
Always giving him commands  
  
Vicky: Bed twerp!  
  
The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly  
  
By his magic little fish  
  
Who grant his every wish  
  
Cuz in reality  
  
They are his Oddparents  
  
Fairly Oddparents  
  
Wanda: Wands and wings  
  
Cosmo: Floaty crowny things  
  
Oddparents, Fairly Oddparents  
  
Really mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod  
  
Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice,  
  
Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!  
  
Oddparents, Fairly Oddparents  
  
It flips your lid when you are the kid with  
  
Fairly Oddparents!  
  
Vicky: Yeah right! POP!  
  
(Whatever the fairies turn Vicky's head into is what's going to be in the show, or in this case, story) 


	2. Part 2

Timmy looks frantic. He tries to go up to Trixie but her bodyguard stood in the way.  
  
"Hey kid. You already given Ms. Tang her present, so buzz off." said the bodyguard.  
  
"You don't understand! I got to talk to Trixie about, uh, how great her present is." Timmy lied, not wanting to go into a long explanation.  
  
"Kid, I am this close to throwing you out of Ms. Tang's house. Now unless you want me to prove it, I will say what I said before. "buzz off!"  
  
Timmy sighs and walks away, then speaks to Cosmo, still as an eraser, in his hand.  
  
"What am I going to do? That bodyguard won't let me speak to Trixie!" Timmy said.  
  
"Well, it could be worst. Trixie may have got a wish if she ate a piece of the cupcake." Cosmo responded.  
  
Outside the mansion, someone suddenly appeared in a poof and landed on the ground. It is Kimi who got up and groans.  
  
"What happened? Last time I recalled, I was talking to Angelica in the bathroom. And why do I feel funny?" Kimi looked at herself and is shocked. "What the...what happened to me??? And what happened to this place??? Great, just great. I am going to be in big trouble once I get back to school. The teachers are going to think I skipped out of school, my new popularity is going to dropped, and Tommy is going to be upset!" Kimi then sees the mansion. "Maybe whoever inside got a phone I could use..."  
  
Kimi walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
Inside, Trixie was walking out of the bathroom. "Wonder who that could be?"  
  
She answered it and saw Kimi. She was amazed at her outfit. "Hey, nice outfit." She said happily.  
  
Kimi raised an eyebrow. Trixie's voice sounded like her. "Eh...hi. Uh, can I use your phone? I'm a bit lost here."  
  
Trixie was surprised. "You sound like ME!" She gasped.  
  
Kimi nodded strangely. "Yeah...I kind of noticed that. So, can I use your phone?"  
  
Trixie was just happy. "You dress great AND you sound like me! Want to be my friend?"  
  
Kimi sighed. "Sure, whatever. Just let me call home first."  
  
Trixie smiled as she snapped her finger. A butler appeared with a phone. "Here you go." She handed the phone to Kimi.  
  
"Thank you." Kimi said as she took the phone. She dialed her number and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach doesn't exist." The operator said.  
  
Kimi was shocked. "What the heck? My number doesn't exist?"  
  
Trixie smiled. "Well, until we find out what's going on, care to stay here for a while?" She offered.  
  
Kimi shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Just then Veronica appeared. "Hey Trixie, who's this? Why are you hanging out with a stranger?"  
  
Kimi moaned. "Grow up girl."  
  
Veronica gasped. "Hey, you trying to be Trixie? You can't! I'M TRIXIE!" She cried as she put on her Trixie wig.  
  
Kimi and Trixie rolled their eyes as they walked past her as she complained.  
  
Kimi was there with the other birthday guests. Kimi noticed everyone was avoiding them. "Why are they all walking away?"  
  
Just then Timmy walked up. "Trixie, we have to talk."  
  
Unfortunately Trixie's bodyguard came up and grabbed him away. "Remember what I told you?" He tossed Timmy outside.  
  
Kimi was a bit shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Eh, Trixie. Where's the bathroom?" She asked.  
  
Trixie smiled. "Down the hall to your left."  
  
"Thanks." Kimi walked and snuck outside. She saw Timmy and walked up to him. "You alright."  
  
Timmy thought it was Trixie talking. "What, you want your body guard to throw me farther?" He got up and saw it was Kimi. "Oh...sorry. Thought you were Trixie."  
  
Kimi sighed. "Yeah, I think I'm going to get that a lot."  
  
Timmy looked at Kimi strangely. "I've never seen you. You new?"  
  
Kimi rolled her eyes. "You can say that. One minute I'm talking to a friend at my schools bathroom and, literally, poof I'm here."  
  
Timmy gasped. Kimi looked at him. "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
Timmy laughed as he started to walk away. "No, it's nothing like that. It just sounds weird that's all." Timmy started to walk away. "Well, see ya later."  
  
Kimi quirked an eyebrow. "He knows something...and what was with that weird green eraser in his hand?"  
  
Just then Trixie's bodyguard appeared behind her. "Miss Tang wants you."  
  
Before Kimi could even turn around, she was taken back in the house.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"She what?!" This is coming from Tommy as Angelica told him what just happened to Kimi.  
  
"Like I said before, Pickles, Finster's girl disappeared right before my eyes." Angelica explained.  
  
"Wow. Maybe aliens are involved." Dil said in his usual one-track mind.  
  
"Dil." Tommy said annoyed.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't saying this because you're jealous of Kimi's new popularity?" Susie asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! She disappeared. You can look around school if you want, but I assured you, she is no more in sight. I should know, I did." Angelica said.  
  
"Maybe Angelica didn't see her leave the bathroom." Phil suggested.  
  
"Whatever the case is, I hope she turns up soon. Otherwise, I am going to get nervous." Tommy replied.  
  
"Aw, I'm sure wherever she is, she is okay." Lil said, assuring him.  
  
Back with Kimi  
  
Kim is getting frustrated. Sure, she enjoys the party so far, but the fact that Trixie wanted her to stay around is getting annoying.  
  
"Trixie, while I'm thrilled to be a "guest" at this party, I'd wished to go home." Kimi replied.  
  
"Well, how about a game of pin the tail on the bodyguard?" Trixie suggested.  
  
"Oh, not that game again, Ms. Tang. Last time, I have trouble getting the nail out." The bodyguard said with a groan.  
  
Kimi looks surprised, and then spoke to Trixie again. "Uh, so, what's the deal with everyone else besides those two boys and creepy blonde girl staying away from ya?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Oh, they are lower class. I am popular than them and besides, I don't wish to strained my popularity with their kind." Trixie replied.  
  
"And what about that pink hat kid who wanted to talk to you but couldn't because he was kicked out by your bodyguard?"  
  
"You mean loser Turner? Well, he supposed to stay away since he already gave me my present which, by the way, tastes great." Trixie holds up the cupcake she ate. "I wondered what he put in it?"  
  
"Well, speaking of which, I don't think it was nice of you calling him a loser. Popularity can get you everything but not everything." Kimi replied.  
  
"Oh come on. You probably haven't got to know me yet. Well, not everything."  
  
'What does she means by that?' Kimi thought.  
  
Later  
  
Eventually the party was over and it was night. All the popular kids waved goodbye while everyone else just left.  
  
Kimi sighed. "What am I to do? I have no idea where I am and no way to call home."  
  
Trixie smiled. "You can stay here until you find out where you house is."  
  
Kimi sighed again. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks."  
  
Just then Veronica popped out of the bushes, still wearing her Trixie wig. "Trixie! You never let ME spend the night."  
  
Trixie sighed and snapped her fingers. Her bodyguard popped up and took her away.  
  
Kimi and Trixie both sighed. "That happen a lot?" Kimi asked.  
  
"More than I wish." Trixie agreed.  
  
Later  
  
Kimi and Trixie were inside Trixie's room. Kimi was wearing some Pajamas that, apparently, Trixie loaned to her.  
  
"Trixie. How did you become popular? I mean, I know plenty of people who are popular at my school, but they never were as...well never like you." Kimi asked.  
  
Trixie wondered. "Well...I guess it just started a few years ago. My parents moved here from a place of people were everyone was like me, so I was considered average there. When I entered the school, I was immediately swamped by everyone. And Viola, I was popular."  
  
Kimi was a bit surprised. "Oh...well...why are you hanging out with those, sorry for me saying this, snobs you called friends."  
  
Trixie glared. "Hey, watch what you call my friends. They are the most popular kids at school. Who else am I to hang out with?"  
  
"Well, what about those other kids who were at your party? I mean, why invite them if you didn't like them?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Well, if I didn't, then I wouldn't get that many presents. I mean, everyone loves me and will get me anything." Trixie smiled.  
  
Kimi looked at Trixie. "Trixie, that's horrible! You are a cruel person to do such a thing."  
  
Trixie looked down. "Well...I never looked at it that way." She took out her birthday cupcake. "Want a bite."  
  
Kimi sighed. 'I guess she's either a snob too...or she's in too far deep in popularity.' she thought. She ripped a piece of the cupcake. "Sure." She took a bite. Unknown to her or Trixie, there was a sparkle around her face. "You know Trixie; I wish you would know what those kids go through at school." Just then there was bigger sparkle around her face. 


	3. Part 3

The Next Day  
  
Timmy is worried as he waits for the bus to arrive. Worry about what is going to happened now that a girl who sounds like Trixie is going to find out what's happening.  
  
"I can't believe you let Cosmo make a cupcake that is made of his hair." Wanda, disguise as a pink button, said annoyed. She got back from the bi- Millennium check-up and it's Cosmo's turn so it will take a while for him to get back.  
  
"I didn't know! What am I going to do?" Timmy said frantic. "But I got to find some way to fix this mess. I mean, I managed to before."  
  
"Yeah, except you often get into trouble." Wanda Pointed out  
  
Timmy sighed. "Yeah, there's that too."  
  
Eventually, the bus arrived, and he got on and sat in a seat. He's thinking of some ways to fix the mess without Trixie or the new girl finding out about the magic cupcake. Just then, the bus stops again and the bus driver opens the door. Something happens that surprises Timmy. Trixie and the new girl came on, but for some reason, the bus driver didn't announce her.  
  
"Weird. He never missed announcing her before." Timmy said.  
  
Trixie doesn't seem to notice as she and the new girl heads to the popular area of the bus. But they are stopped by Trixie's bodyguard.  
  
"Hey, you aren't allowed back here." The bodyguard told them.  
  
"Hey, relax. She is with me." Trixie said calmly.  
  
The Bodyguard pointed at Trixie. "I was talking to you too!"  
  
"What?!" Trixie is shocked.  
  
"So, get in with the other less popular girls." The bodyguard said pushing Trixie away.  
  
"Stop joking. It's me, Trixie Tang. You know, the most popular girl in the school." Trixie said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, right. And I'm the guy who likes less popular kids. But I don't, so you aren't!" The bodyguard said, grabbing Trixie and throwing her down the aisle. Kimi runs up to her and helps her.  
  
"What happened??? I'm always in the popular area!" Trixie said, shocked.  
  
"You mean this never happened before?" Kimi asked.  
  
Trixie looked back at the Bodyguard. "No! What just happened?!"  
  
Kimi sighed. "I don't know, but we better find another seat until we get to school. Maybe things would calm down then."  
  
Kimi finds a seat but none of the other kids want to share a seat with Trixie, some of them comments that she is "lower class". Trixie looks disbelief, which got worst, when she finds that the only seat is next to Timmy.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Timmy said to Trixie.  
  
Trixie groans and reluctantly sat next to Timmy.  
  
"I still don't get it. How did I suddenly become less popular?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Timmy? By any chance, did anyone eat another piece of the cupcake?" Wanda whispered to Timmy.  
  
Timmy realized what must have happened once Wanda mentioned the cupcake. 'Somehow, someone has wished Trixie to be treated like lower class. Hmm, this could either be easy or difficult.' Timmy thought.  
  
Later  
  
Trixie's situation got worst once she got to school. No one would pay attention to her and when she tries to talk to give her usual attitude, they just ignored her. Trixie sighs and goes over to her usual friends.  
  
"Is it just me or is everyone treating me differently?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Go away. We don't wanna talked to lower class." Tad replied.  
  
"Yeah." Chad agreed with him.  
  
Trixie is shocked as Tad and Chad leaves.  
  
"What's going on?! Why they did say that to me???" Trixie asked Veronica.  
  
"Who knows and who cares?" Veronica said. Then she sees someone and gasps. "Oh my gosh! There is someone I wanted to be!!!!"  
  
Veronica runs from Trixie to hang around a popular kid. Trixie don't know what is going on as Kimi goes up to her.  
  
"I don't understand. My friends and the other kids are treating me like I'm...less popular." Trixie said, not wanting to even say it.  
  
"Now you know how the less-popular kids feel when you be mean to them." Kimi replied. Kimi is glad she isn't like that at all.  
  
When they got to class, Trixie is in her seat, feeling sad. Timmy, who is looking at her, feels guilty.  
  
"Oh man. Now I wish I didn't give Trixie that cupcake. Whoever ate a piece must have made her miserable." Timmy said.  
  
"Maybe it was the new girl. You got to admit, she was with Trixie when you last left." Wanda suggested.  
  
"Well, maybe she must have accidentally wished for Trixie to be less popular."  
  
Timmy was forced to end the conversation as his less favorite teacher, the insane fairy obsessed teacher Mr. Denzel Crocker comes in.  
  
"Hello class. Time for another day of misery and delight. Misery for you, delight for me." Crocker said, chuckling evilly.  
  
A kid raises his hand. "Mr. Crocker? Can I move to another seat? I don't wanna be near loser Trixie." The kid said.  
  
Crocker, upon hearing this, is startled. "What is that??? You wouldn't dare call her that. I should know she is Ms. Popular around here!"  
  
"Since when?" A student asked.  
  
Crocker didn't know how to respond to that, but then he notices Kimi. "Who are you, young girl? I never seen you before!"  
  
"Uh, my name is Kimi Watanabe Finster. I just got here yesterday." Kimi reply.  
  
"Wow. She may sounds like Trixie, but I liked her already." A.J. said, impressed.  
  
"Not me. Well, half anyway." Chester said, remembering how girls gives him hives.  
  
"Oh come on! I am more popular than she is!" Trixie said, protesting.  
  
But no one pays her any attention as they are talking about Kimi. Crocker, however, is the only one noticing.  
  
"Wait a minute. Ms. Tang getting less popular? The new girl who suspiciously sounds like Ms. Tang getting popular? That must means one thing. Turner must have made Trixie's life a living heck and made a girl who is just like her with the help of his....FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker yelled, doing his usual crazy twit.  
  
"Uh, hello? I am right here. I can hear what you say." Timmy mentioned.  
  
"Uh, right!" Crocker said, pulling out the cardboard cutout of himself. "Do finger paint!"  
  
As Crocker runs out of the room, Sanjay left his seat and goes to the Crocker cutout.  
  
"You aren't the boss of me like last time!" Sanjay yelled as he kicks the cutout.  
  
Crocker ran to a locker and opened it up. "Yes...YES!" He cheered. He scrunched himself inside and was about to press a button that read "The Crocker Cave" Just then the principal walked up. Crocker looked at her and yelled. "FARIES!" he pressed the button and went through a shoot. The principal walked away backwards.  
  
Crocker landed on a mattress and ran over to a computer screen. He started to type on the keyboard. "Let's see now." Images of Trixie being ignored and Images of Kimi appeared. "New Girl shows up who sounds like Ms. Tang. Ms. Tang looses her popularity. New girl, who sounds like Ms. Tang, becomes popular." He started to laugh. "HA HA HA HA!" Then he stopped. "Wait a second. Normally I have a plan to use this to my advantage. I guess I ran here ahead of myself. Hmm..." He snapped his fingers. "I can find out where this girl came from and how she's able to sound like Ms. Tang. Since no one can sound exactly like someone else, she'll have no choice but to tell me she got here by FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"  
  
Later after school  
  
Kimi is walking down the hall way. She ran into Tad and Chad. "Hello Kimi. We'd like to welcome you to join us as a member of this schools Popular students." Tad said.  
  
"Yeah, you join us and you get the best of everything! Plus you also get your very own bodyguard." The pointed to the big guy who was cracking his knuckles.  
  
Kimi acting like she was thinking about it. Trixie, who was nearby, looked away sadly. "Let me see. You want me to join you and be snobby like you? To look down on everyone else just cause their popular than me? We want me to be rude to them while they try to praise me?" She asked them.  
  
Tad and Chad looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah." They both said.  
  
Kimi scoffed. "Heck no." Everyone nearby gasped. "I would never do such a thing. For starters that's rude and selfish. You maybe popular but you're not the kings of this school."  
  
Trixie walked up to Kimi. "Actually, they're the student body presidents."  
  
Kimi looked at Trixie surprised for a moment. Then she shook her head. "Great, that makes things worse."  
  
She started to walk off. "Hey, no popular girl rejects us. Get her." Chad said to the bodyguard. The bodyguard went up to her and was about to grab her when Kimi jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, sending him into the lockers. Everyone gasped. "Come on Trixie. Let's head back to your house."  
  
Crocker saw the whole thing and was stunned. "I better thing up a better plan before going after her."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Have you guys seen her anywhere?" A voice asked? It was Tommy. He and the gang were at the Java Lava at the computers corner. "She's been gone since yesterday and no one's seen her."  
  
"Yeah, and my dad is not taking it that well." Chuckie said.  
  
Just then Chas came up. "You kids have GOT to find my daughter! I don't know what'll happen to her wherever she is." He panicked.  
  
Kira came up and moved the worried man away. "Come on dear, I'm sure Kimi is able to take care of herself. All we have to do is just look."  
  
"Mrs. Finster's right. I'm sure Kimi can take herself, what with all that martial arts she knows, but it's finding her that'll be the problem." Lil sighed.  
  
"Maybe Angelica was right. Maybe Kimi DID simply disappear." Phil wondered.  
  
"Yeah! By Aliens!" Dil said happily.  
  
"I doubt it Dil. But, if she did disappear somewhere...where did she go?" Tommy wondered.  
  
Back in Timmy's world  
  
Timmy waited until after school before he could talk to Trixie. Without her bodyguard to defend her, he could talk to her without any problems whatsoever. He feels guilty, believing it was his fault Trixie lost her popularity and got into her latest mess to begin with. Once he sees Trixie with Kimi, he begins to go up to her. However, he is interrupted by one of his worst nightmares, and neither of them are Crocker or Vicky!  
  
"Hi Timmy!" Tootie squealed, hugging Timmy. "Thank you for the wonderful gift you gave me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. Listen, Tootie, I got to go." Timmy said, anxious to leave.  
  
"But I wanted to tell you that my big sister is taking me to your house while she baby-sits! Mom and dad is forcing her too."  
  
'Great. As if my problems aren't bad enough already.' Timmy thought. "Sure, sure. Got it. Let me go or I'd reinstate the restraining order."  
  
"Oh sorry." Tootie said, letting go of Timmy.  
  
Timmy, now freed of Tootie, runs to catch up to Kimi and Trixie, hopefully to catch up with them before they get into the limo.  
  
"I can't believe you total my former bodyguard! I never was able to do karate like that!" Trixie said, amazed.  
  
"Well, when going after big jerks like that guy, a girl has to know how to defend herself." Kimi replied.  
  
"Can you teach me your moves?" Trixie asked.  
  
Kimi thought about it. "Well, I guess. I am going to stay here for a while."  
  
"Trixie!" Timmy said, going up to Trixie and Kimi who notices him.  
  
"Oh, what do you want Turner? Come to mock me like everyone else in school?" Trixie said, not wanting to hear any more bad comments about her.  
  
"No. I just came to say..." Timmy struggles to find out what to say.  
  
"That you feel that how Trixie was treated isn't fair." Wanda whispered to him.  
  
"That I feel that how you are treated isn't fair." Timmy said, taking Wanda's suggestion. "And that, I don't think you are lower class at all."  
  
"Timmy, that...was nice. But you didn't have to feel sorry for me just because I am less popular now." Trixie said, feeling a bit better.  
  
"Well, it's kinda...hey! You say my first name!" Timmy said amazed.  
  
"Well, of course! Just because I was popular doesn't mean I didn't know anyone's first name."  
  
"This is your chance, Timmy. You got to get that cupcake back." Wanda whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Kimi asked, overhearing Wanda's whispering.  
  
"Uh, the voices in my head?" Timmy suggested, covering up Wanda's voice.  
  
Kimi was a bit confused. "Weird."  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering if I could hang out with you and the new girl. Not because she is popular now, of course. Then again, when she rejected Tad and Chad, I guess she isn't popular anymore. But...you know what I mean, right?" Timmy said sheepishly.  
  
Trixie was a bit at a lost for words. "Well..."  
  
"Oh come on, Trixie. Let him come to your house with us. Who knows? Maybe you would like him." Kimi said, teasing.  
  
"Kimi!" Trixie said, embarrassed. "Very well, Timmy, you can hang at my house."  
  
"Well, at least I won't worry about Vicky today. I'd call my parents and tell them I'm staying at Trixie's house. Hopefully that would be enough to keep Vicky away. Then, I got to get that cupcake away before Trixie or Kimi finds out what it does." Timmy mumbles to himself.  
  
"Uh, hello? We are right here. What are you talking about?" Kimi asked.  
  
Timmy jumped. "Oh nothing. Just mumbling."  
  
The three got into the waiting limo and it drove away. Unknown to them, however, a black van started to follow it. And that van belongs to none other than...Mr. Crocker.  
  
"Yes, Turner. Lead me to your FAIRIES! Whatever made Ms. Tang unpopular will be MINE! I mean, FAIRIES!" Crocker yelled jumping around a bit, hitting the sides of the van doing so.  
  
Back at Tommy's world, the boy himself is getting more worried.  
  
"Kimi still haven't been seen yet. It's as if some unknown force took her away from me." Tommy said.  
  
"You shouldn't say that." Chuckie replied.  
  
"But it's true! We just got together and nearly broke up thanks to Dil and now she disappeared! Something is not right!"  
  
"You'd find her again, Tom. Besides, you and I know her very well and she will find a way back. That I promised."  
  
Tommy thought about what Angelica said about disappearance. Kimi disappeared in a poof. Could it be magic? Or teleportation? He seriously hopes it wasn't a kidnapping; otherwise he will be furious with the people involved. Nevertheless, he will keep on looking, even if he has to search every house on the planet. He loves her and wants to be with her for the rest of his life. What he doesn't know is there's one house he hasn't searched...and it isn't even on his planet.  
  
Later  
  
At Trixie's house, Trixie, Kimi, and Timmy are in Trixie's room.  
  
"Man, this place is bigger than I thought." Timmy said in awe.  
  
"It took me a while to get used to it myself." Kimi agreed.  
  
"It's nothing really." Trixie shrugged.  
  
"Say, Trixie. Where's the bathroom?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Down the hall, on the right." Trixie pointed out.  
  
Timmy smiled and left. Instead of going to the bathroom, he ducked into a hallway. Wanda appeared as a button.  
  
"What do I do? It seems that new girl Kimi is more observant than anyone I know." Timmy asked her.  
  
"I know sweetie, you'll just have to watch yourself. Things'll be fine right now with Cosmo gone, but when he gets back. You'll have to keep your guard up." Wanda replied.  
  
"I know. Any ideas of how I get the cupcake?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Well, you can just try asking for it back." Wanda suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Timmy smiled.  
  
Just then he heard a cough from behind. Timmy turned to see Kimi. "You get lost or something?"  
  
"Well I...uh..." Timmy stuttered.  
  
"And why were you talking to yourself?" She asked questionably.  
  
"Well...uh...you see?" Timmy was getting even more nervous.  
  
"Look, I'm not as stupid as most of the people at your school. I know you know at least partially what's going on. I'm not going to bug you now, but can we at least meet up later?" She asked rather forcibly.  
  
Timmy nodded slowly. "Uh...sure. We can meet up at my house later or maybe even tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow sounds fine." Kimi smiled. Then she and Timmy went back into Trixie's room.  
  
"Say Timmy, who was that girl who was flowning over you earlier?" Trixie asked.  
  
"What? Oh, she's Tootie." Timmy said nervously.  
  
"Ah, you mean the sister of that horrible babysitter?" Trixie asked, Timmy nodded. "Funny, one hates you, one loves you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad you invited me. You saved me from being baby sat by her." Timmy smiled.  
  
"What's so bad about a baby sitter?" Kimi wondered.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Trixie! I know you like your privacy, but I'm using my position as your father by coming in anyway" It was Trixie's father and he used a pillar to bash the door in.  
  
Kimi was rather shocked. "What the heck?"  
  
"Trixie, you're mother and I are going out to dinner with the Turners tonight for whatever reason. Since your bodyguard strangely won't watch you like he usually does, we've decided to get you a baby sitter. And she's the best on in town." He moved out of the way to reveal VICKY! 


	4. Part 4

Timmy and Trixie gasped. "VICKY!"  
  
Mr. Tang smiled. "Well, be good for her. Don't get into any trouble. Take good care of them Vicky."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Tang, I'll take good care of these lovely kids." She said with a sinister smile. With that Mr. Tang left.  
  
"I also brought someone else here with me." Vicky smiled.  
  
"TIMMY!" Tootie called.  
  
"Awe no." Timmy gasped. Tootie ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Come on Timmy, lets go play house!" She smiled as she dragged him off.  
  
"But I have to talk to Trixie!" Was all he could get out before she took him out of the room.  
  
Vicky smiled at Trixie and Kimi. "So, what to do with you?" She asked herself sinisterly.  
  
Kimi walked up to her. "Look, you may be a baby sitter, but that doesn't mean you can push us around."  
  
Vicky smirked. "Oh contrar, little girl. It gives me EVERY right to boss you around. Now then." She took out some buckets of water and mops. "Get to cleaning the floors." She handed them to Trixie and Kimi.  
  
"But this house is huge." Trixie complained.  
  
"Well then it would be a shame for your parents to find THIS in your room." She pulled out a report card full of F's.  
  
"My parents would never believe you." Trixie snapped.  
  
"Oh, well it works wonders at another house I've baby sat." Vicky smiled as she dialed a phone. Suddenly a boy screamed on the other end. "See what I mean?"  
  
Trixie sighed sadly. Kimi glared. "You are a horrible babysitter."  
  
Vicky smiled. "I know."  
  
Kimi picked up her bucket of water and tossed it on Vicky's head.  
  
Vicky glared. "Bad move kid. Now I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? I don't live here. Heck, I don't even know where my house is. You're report cards won't work on me." She said with a smirk.  
  
Vicky smiled. "But they will work on your friends. Now do what you're told or else they will suffer."  
  
Kimi looked at Trixie who shook her head. "Fine. I'll do what you want." she sighed in defeat.  
  
"Now then, for that bucket of water. I think you should clean the toilets." She smiled as she gave Kimi the bathroom cleaning tools.  
  
"No problem." Kimi smiled.  
  
"Eh...there's 15 bathrooms in this house." Trixie pointed out.  
  
"Aw man." Kimi moaned.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Crocker's black van pulled up. "At last, now I just have to wait here and I will have all the proof I need that Timmy has FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"  
  
Unknown to the three inside, a shadowy figure is watching everything from who knows where.  
  
"Perfect. After all I gone "convincing" the person I was after to make me the best villain ever, I finally did it. And soon, I'd get revenge, first by destroying the ally of the one I despised! This is the moment...of evil!" said the figure laughing evilly. "I just have to wait to make my move of course."  
  
Timmy is in a nightmare as worst as being babysat by Vicky...playing house with her sister Tootie!  
  
"Does daddy wants his pipe?" Tootie said, waving the pipe in Timmy's direction.  
  
"Uh, Tootie. I am too young to smoke, you know that." Timmy said. He is having trouble trying to get away as Tootie has tied him to a chair.  
  
"This is a pretend pipe. Besides, no one would know."  
  
'Oh yes they would.' Timmy thought. "Tootie, look, don't get the wrong idea I don't like you, you aren't my enemy or anything just because Vicky is your sister, but..."  
  
"But what?" Tootie asked with a pout.  
  
Timmy thinks of something, and fast. "Uh, why don't we play a different game?"  
  
"Really?" Tootie asked, interested. "Like what?"  
  
"Oh, how about...hide and go seek?" Timmy suggested.  
  
"Oh! I'd love that game! Okay, I'd go hide and you come get me!" Tootie squealed as he runs out of the room, forgetting to untie Timmy.  
  
Once she is gone, Timmy makes his move. "Wanda?"  
  
Wanda, now safe to come out, appears.  
  
"I got ya, Timmy." Wanda said as she uses her wand to remove Timmy's ropes.  
  
"Thanks. Now we got to find a way to save Trixie and ask her for the cupcake back." Timmy said.  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easy to just wish for Trixie's popularity back?" Wanda asked.  
  
"No, because then Kimi or Trixie would get suspicious and besides, who knows what would happened if someone else like Vicky or Tootie gets their hands on the cupcake?" Timmy said.  
  
"You got a point. What's your plan, Timmy?" Wanda asked.  
  
Timmy thought of something and he got it as he snapped his fingers in triumph.  
  
Vicky laughs evilly as she sat on the sofa watching the Tang's TV.  
  
"This is so great. I betcha these Tang people are loaded! I'm going to get even more richer this time!" Vicky laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh Vicky." Vicky turns and sees Timmy entering the room.  
  
"Hey, what do you want, twerp? And come to think about it, your parents wanted to me baby-sit you before I got this better offer!" Vicky then takes out a bunch of school work and slams them in front of Timmy. "Get my essay done, twerp!"  
  
"Oh, I would. But there's something I should tell ya. There is someone at the door who wants to see you."  
  
"Who?" Vicky asked, not that interested.  
  
"Oh, some guy who said he made a mistake running away from ya before. I think he said his name was...Ricky?"  
  
"Ricky!" Vicky said happily. Ricky was her love before he abandoned her for another woman (he didn't realized that it was Crocker's mom) and despite that, Vicky still holds a torch for him. "Out of my way, twerp!"  
  
Vicky runs to the front door, opens it and runs outside. "Ricky, my love! I am here!!!" Vicky looks around and realizes something. "Hey! Ricky is not..."  
  
Before she could finished, she heard the door slammed behind her. Upon turning around, she realizes she was tricked.  
  
"You twerp!!!!!" Vicky said angrily as she tries to get the door opened. But Timmy locked it. Before Vicky could resort to breaking the door down, she hear angry growling and turns around. She comes face to face with the Tangs' security dogs. "Heh heh. Nice dogs. I am bad as you are." Vicky said nervously.  
  
Soon the security dogs attacked forcing Vicky to run in fear. The dogs are getting closer...  
  
Inside, Timmy laughs as he looks out the window.  
  
"Good thing I activated the security system." Timmy said.  
  
"Timmy? What's going on?" Timmy turns to see Trixie and Kimi, tired from their work, appearing. The voice came from Kimi. "And where's that insane babysitter, though I rather not know."  
  
"Oh, I locked her out. And you should be happy to know that the dogs are on her tail." Timmy said proudly.  
  
Happy that the evil babysitter is gone, Trixie suddenly hugs Timmy. "My hero." Trixie said happily. Suddenly she stops hugging Timmy and goes back to her usual thing. "This doesn't mean a thing, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Listen, Vicky is out of the way so we have nothing to worry anymore." Timmy said.  
  
"What about those report cards Vicky threaten Trixie with?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Now go upstairs. I want to talk to you in a minute, Trixie." Timmy said.  
  
"Well, okay. At least I can be with my new friend with Vicky gone and you soon." Trixie said.  
  
Timmy looks surprised as Trixie and Kimi heads to Trixie's room. As Timmy appears, he looks excited. "Cool! I am Trixie's friend now! And hopefully more!"  
  
"Are you going to get the cupcake now, sweetie?" Wanda pointed out.  
  
Timmy smiled. "One thing first. I wish that the fake report cards have exploded." Wanda waves her wand and explosion is heard offscreen. "Ah. I should have thought of that a while ago. Now for the cupcake..."  
  
Back outside, Vicky is furious as she manages to escaped the security dogs. She looks injured from the bites and whatnot she got.  
  
"That twerp will pay for this! Wait until I find something to blackmail him with!!!" Vicky said angrily.  
  
"Perhaps I could be an assistance." A voice spoke.  
  
Vicky turns and sure enough, Crocker appears. "Hey, I know you! You are that insane teacher from the twerp's school that no one likes!"  
  
"Indeed I am, sort of. Now then, I have come to ask you to assist me." Crock smirked.  
  
"In what?" Vicky scoffed.  
  
"In getting Ms. Tang's new friend, not Turner but the girl, so I could ask her questions I believed she could answered.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's in it for me?" Vicky asked.  
  
"I can hired you as an assistant at school and you can tortured all the twerps you want, including Turner."  
  
"You're getting warmer." Vicky said, almost getting interested.  
  
"And I'd pay thrice what you earned." Crocker added.  
  
"Deal! Vicky said immediately.  
  
Trixie, Timmy and Kimi are back inside Trixie's room. Tootie was still hiding elsewhere, oblivious to the fact that Timmy wasn't looking for her.  
  
"So, uh, Kimi. You have any friends back home?" Timmy asked.  
  
Kimi sighed. "Yeah, and I bet they're worried sick about me. And my dad, boy, he must be a nervous wreck." She laughed softly. "Oh Tommy."  
  
"Who's Tommy?" Trixie asked.  
  
Kimi jumped. She didn't realize she said her boyfriends name outloud. "Oh, uh, just a friend." She laughed nervously. However she shook her head. "No. Wait. That's a lie. He's my boyfriend."  
  
Trixie and Timmy were surprised. "Oh...well...uh...how is he, I mean what kind of guy is he?" Trixie asked.  
  
Kimi sighed, then she smiled. "Well, we've known each other since we were babies...literally."  
  
"Oh, one of those relationships." Wanda, as a button on Timmy's shirt, sighed dreamingly. Luckily no one heard her.  
  
"What else?" Timmy asked.  
  
Kimi laughed a little. "Well, he's always there. He's very hard to get angry at, and he's very rarely gets angry himself. He's a great listener and he always knows what to say back to you. He's a true friend." She sighed happily.  
  
"How romantic." Trixie smiled.  
  
Timmy smiled. "You know Trixie...uh...I was wondering something?" He was about to ask about the cupcake.  
  
Trixie sighed happily as she looked at Timmy. "What is it Timmy?"  
  
Timmy was a bit caught off guard. "Well...uh...do you want to...uh...go to the movies this weekend?"  
  
Trixie blushed. "Are you...uh...asking me out?"  
  
Kimi smirked. "Trixie, when a guy asks something like that, OF COURSE he's asking you out. Just say yes."  
  
Trixie blushed even more. "Kimi!" She looked at Timmy. "Well...I um...I guess it would be alright. It's not like I've got anything better to do anymore."  
  
"Alright!" Timmy cheered.  
  
Wanda looked up at Timmy. "Timmy, what about the cupcake?" She whispered, quietly enough that only Timmy can hear.  
  
"Ah nuts." Timmy mumbled. "Uh...Trixie...there's one more thing..."  
  
Before Timmy could finish. There was an explosion that knocked them all back. Floating in the air was Crocker in some sort of hover suit with some sort of energy fields around his hand.  
  
"CROCKER!" The kids yelled.  
  
"And that's not all." A voice laughed out. It was Vicky, in a suit just like Crockers.  
  
"What is it you want Crocker?" Timmy demanded.  
  
"Relax, twerp. We're here for the new girl." Vicky laughed.  
  
"Me?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm curious as to how you got here and why you sound like Ms. Tang. I'm betting you got here, and her voice by FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker did his usual motions while floating in the air. Everyone stared at him for a moment strangely.  
  
"And what's with those weird things on you?" Trixie asked.  
  
Crocker laughed. "These 'Weird Things' are a hover and shield device I've created in case of a repeat of my unfortunate...you know what incident."  
  
"Schnauzer?" Timmy asked.  
  
"SCHNOUZER! NO!" Crocker yelled.  
  
"Anyway, move out of the way twerp. We're taking your friend in." Vicky laughed.  
  
Crocker recovered. "Yes. Come on now girl."  
  
Timmy glared. Kimi got in front of him. "You want to fight me? Well then it's a fight you'll get."  
  
Timmy and Trixie were shocked. "Uh...Kimi. You do know they have technology that can toss you around right?"  
  
Kimi smiled. "Yeah, well I've always wanted a challenge."  
  
"Bring it on twerp." Vicky laughed as she dashed at Kimi.  
  
Kimi jumped into the air and did an aerial reverse kick at Vicky's head. However the shield saved here. Kimi was shocked. "No way."  
  
Just then Crocker grabbed her and rammed her to the floor. "Now, are you going to come quietly?" He asked. Kimi struggled to get free.  
  
Timmy looked for a place to hide to make a wish. He dove into Trixie's closet. Wanda reverted to her normal self next to Timmy. "What are we going to do?" Wanda asked.  
  
Timmy wondered. "Well, she can handle herself fine. If it wasn't for those shields. Wait, that's it. I wish their shields would malfunction."  
  
Wanda lifted her wand into the air and it sparkled and flash. The words BROKE appeared for a second.  
  
Just then Crocker and Vicky's shield devices started to falter.  
  
"Eh?" Crocker wondered.  
  
Kimi took this time to knee Crocker between the legs. Then she leaned back and then forced her feet forward into him, knocking him through the window.  
  
"Stupid teacher and his stupid device." Vicky grumbled. Then she looked and saw Kimi, ticked as heck. "I can still take you kid."  
  
"I don't think so." Kimi smirked. She tossed herself back and, using her legs, wrapped them around Vicky's neck. Then she tossed her out of the window too.  
  
Vicky landed on top of Crocker. "Great idea crazy guy." Vicky grumbled.  
  
"I don't understand it. They were working perfectly." Crocker wondered.  
  
Just then a huge shadowy figure walked up. "Perhaps you should follow the lead of an expert of evil." The two turned to look at the figure. It was the Nega Chin.  
  
"Gasp! It's the Nega Chin, the arch enemy of the Crimson Chin!!!!" said Crocker amazed. Vicky looks at him puzzled. "I confiscated comic books in my time."  
  
"Once again, you said that again even though you forgotten." mumbled the Nega Chin.  
  
Crocker was confused. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, I saw your problems with your enemies and I'd here to help you eradicated them with powers...of evil!!!!" The Nega Chin Smirked.  
  
"First off, are you really that Nega Chin guy? Or someone dressed as that comic book guy?" Vicky asked suspicious.  
  
"I'm the real thing. You see, I crossed and convince my creator to make me the most powerful villain ever and I gave him some pointers as well." Nega Chin said evilly, remembering how he "convince" his creator. "I also gotten a new power."  
  
"Is that so? What could it be?" Vicky scoffed.  
  
"Come with me and I'd show you personally." Nega Chin said evilly.  
  
Late at night  
  
As Trixie was sleeping, Kimi is awake, sitting up in her bed. She is glad that Vicky is gone and Timmy got back home. But she isn't happy, not without the one she loves. Kimi sighs and got up to walk around the room for a bit.  
  
"Oh, will I ever see Tommy again?" Kimi asked. Kimi then feels a bit hungry. "Man, I need a late night snack."  
  
Kimi then spots the cupcake that Trixie hasn't finished yet. She picks it up and took a bite out of it. The familiar sparkle made its reappearance but Kimi didn't noticed.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could see Tommy again." Kimi said with a sigh before putting the cupcake down and going back to sleep.  
  
Kimi doesn't know that her wish is about to come too.  
  
Tommy sat on his bed wondering where the heck his love could be. She disappeared and no one knows what happened.  
  
"What if Angelica was right? What if she did disappeared? On man, how could it happened? It can't be like some one uses some magic item to do the job?" Tommy asked.  
  
Tommy sighs. He remembers how he and Kimi confesses that they loved each other during the last camping trip. Oh, it was a wonderful moment for the both of them. And now, that moment is going to be for nothing.  
  
"I wish I could see Kimi's beautiful face again." Tommy said with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly without warning, Tommy disappears from his room. Tommy finds himself high in the air above the ground in a park. Tommy yells before landing on the ground hard, knocking himself unconscious for the night. He is unaware that he got a new form now... 


	5. Part 5

The Next Day  
  
The next day, Tommy is both excited and worried at the same time. Cosmo, who has came back from his Bi-Millennium Checkup (and good thing too. Cosmo was driving Jorgen Von Strangle up the wall and everything else), watches with Wanda as he paces up and down the floor. It is Saturday so there is no school to worry about.  
  
"What am I going to do? On one hand, I'm finally happy that Trixie said yes to my asking her out. On the other hand, there is still the problem with Trixie's lost popularity and Kimi still being here." Timmy said.  
  
"Who again?" Cosmo asked stupidly.  
  
"Kimi, the girl who sounds like Trixie." Wanda reminds her stupid husband.  
  
"Oh. The strange Asian girl." Cosmo said, not really understanding at all.  
  
"I got to find someway for her to be my pal and get her help to get her home without any more problems. Do Da Rules has anything to say about this?" Timmy asked.  
  
Wanda made Da Rules appeared and looked through it.  
  
"Well, there is a new rule that just passed because the problem you have with Jimmy Neutron that may helped. While everyone else can't know about us, there is a loophole." Wanda said.  
  
"I'm loopy, I'm loopy!" Cosmo said stupidly in a sing-along matter recalling what Timmy was like when he wore Jimmy Neutron's helmet that made him stupid.  
  
"Cosmo, stop that! What is the loophole???" Timmy asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, in this universe, everyone else can't know about us, correct? Well, the loophole said that it doesn't mean anyone who are from different universes, like Jimmy Neutron's and Kimi's." Wanda explained.  
  
"You mean I can tell Kimi and not really about you guys going away forever???"  
  
"Well, they have to sign a contact agreeing not to tell anyone, not even those from their own universe, about us, but yes."  
  
"Great! All I got to do is find Kimi, tell her, get her to agreed with the contact, get her help and soon things would be back to normal, or normal as one can get! Nothing could go wrong now!" Timmy said happily.  
  
Too bad Timmy didn't realized how wrong he was  
  
Back at Trixie's house  
  
Kimi started to leave Trixie's house. "Later Trixie." She said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trixie wondered.  
  
"To Timmy's house. He and I made plans to discuss things. Later." Kimi said with a wave.  
  
Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay. Either Kimi's found a way home or..." Trixie gasped. "She's going to be cheating on her boyfriend with Timmy!" She glared. "Well that's not going to happen." With that she ran after Kimi.  
  
Later  
  
Kimi ran through the park. She ran by a bush and heard a moaning sound. One thing Kimi knows, even in this strange world, that a moan can usually mean someone's hurt. She moved over to the bush and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Tommy?" She gasped. Sure enough there, still in his pajamas, was her boyfriend Tommy Pickles.  
  
Tommy moaned and sat up. He rubbed his head a bit. "Ow...that hurts." His eyes started to focus and he saw Kimi. "K...Kimi?" He asked in surprise. Kimi nodded with a smile. "KIMI!" Tommy said happily as he hugged her.  
  
Kimi hugged back and the two kissed. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you."  
  
Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Eh...Tommy. They're going to be looking for you too."  
  
Now it was Tommy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Then he looked over Kimi. "Wait a second...what happened to you? You look different. You look more...cartoon-y."  
  
Kimi laughed lightly. "Yeah, and so do you...and you're still in your pajamas."  
  
Tommy leaned over to a nearby puddle that was conveniently nearby and gasped. "What the heck. What happened to me?"  
  
Kimi sighed. "From what I can tell you, we're in a different world. How I got here is unknown." She smirked a bit. "Come on, my money still works here. Let's go to a store and get you some real clothing...but you owe me. We can talk on the way to a friend's house."  
  
"You made a friend here already? That's so like you." Tommy smiled.  
  
Trixie had just made it to the park trying to catch her breath. "Man...15 feet...can really...take a lot out of you..." She had just missed Tommy and Kimi leave.  
  
Later  
  
Timmy was smiling. "Finally, I can have someone to talk about you guys that doesn't already have fairies."  
  
"Yeah!" Cosmo smiled.  
  
"But Timmy, you sure you can trust her with your secret?" Wanda wondered.  
  
"Well...yeah. I mean, she's really smart and I just feel like I can trust her." Timmy smiled. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Timmy! Your friends are here!" His mom called. Wanda and Cosmo quickly turned into their gold fish forms and went into their bowl.  
  
"Friends?" Timmy wondered. Just then Kimi came in. "Timmy, guess what? Remember my boyfriend I told you about? Well..." She stepped out of the way to reveal Tommy.  
  
"Uh oh." Timmy mumbled. Meanwhile, Trixie had just ran up to the Turners house.  
  
Timmy was shocked at what had just transpired. Not only was Kimi here with someone else, but it was someone else from her world too.  
  
"Eh...hi, uh, Tommy right?" Timmy asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah. Pleased to meet you." Tommy smiled as he put his hand out.  
  
Timmy shook his hand. "Yeah...well...nice purple hair."  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I got that from my dad." Tommy laughed.  
  
"Ah...well...I was wondering. Uh...can I talk to Kimi alone for a second?" Timmy asked. "It's, uh, kind of has to do with how she got here."  
  
"Well, if you're going to tell her then you can sure tell me." Tommy said.  
  
"NO!" Timmy yelled. "I've GOT to tell her and only her."  
  
"What? No way am I leaving dude. I've been without Kimi for days and I'm not going to leave her now." Tommy said rather demandidly.  
  
Kimi sighed. "Tommy, I think you should leave for a second."  
  
"But Kimi..." Tommy said very confused.  
  
"Thomas J Pickles..." Kimi glared.  
  
Tommy sighed. "Fine...and don't call me that anymore." With that, Tommy left.  
  
"Boy, thanks Kimi." Timmy smiled.  
  
Kimi glared at Timmy. "This better be good Timmy. I didn't want to do that anymore than he wanted to leave."  
  
Timmy laughed a little nervously. "Well...uh..." He started to move over towards Cosmo and Wanda's fish bowl and waved his hand. Wanda lifted her wand and a contract appeared with a pen. Timmy handed it to her. "First you've got to sign this."  
  
Kimi looked at it. "What is this?"  
  
"If you want to find out, sign it first." Timmy mentioned.  
  
Kimi sighed. "Fine." She signed her name on the bottom. As soon as she finished, the contract and pen disappeared in a poof. Kimi fell to the ground. "What the heck?"  
  
Timmy smiled. "Guys." He said looking at his fish bowl.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda smiled. Then they disappeared. Then Cosmo reappeared, in his normal form, near Kimi. "I'm Cosmo!"  
  
The Wanda appeared. "And I'm Wanda."  
  
Then they said together. "And We're..."  
  
"My God Parents!" Timmy said triumphantly.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. No giant Da Rules book appeared to take Cosmo and Wanda away, but Kimi didn't say anything either. Finally she did.  
  
"Ok...it's official...I've gone insane." She said in a rather freaking-out way. She started to break for the door.  
  
Timmy grabbed her and tried to stop her. "Wait! Don't leave! Please! You want to know how you got here don't you?" He asked.  
  
Kimi was about to open the door, but she stopped when Timmy said that last part. She sighed. "Yeah, I do..." She looked at Cosmo and Wanda. She looked at them strangely. "So...you're fairies huh?"  
  
"Yep! And you're a strange Asian Kid." Cosmo said happily.  
  
"Cosmo!" Wanda said rather embarrassed. "Eh...don't mind him. He's just stupid." As she said that, Cosmo put his wand up his nose.  
  
"I...uh...can see that." Kimi said strangely.  
  
"And he's sort of the reason why you're here. You see..." And Timmy started to tell Kimi about the Birthday cupcake.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs  
  
Tommy waited by the door. "Man I can't believe Kimi. We've been apart for days and she has the nerve to do something like that."  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Tommy answered it to see a very worn out Trixie. "Where is she...where is...that...two timing...girl."  
  
Tommy was confused. "Wow, calm down. Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Where's...Kimi..." Trixie huffed. Tommy was shocked at what he heard.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in Dimsdale  
  
In a warehouse on the far end of town, the inside looked very hi-tech  
  
"Wow! There's stuff here that would put my cave to shame." Crocker said in awe.  
  
"You have a cave?" Vicky asked strangely.  
  
Just then the Nega Chin appeared.  
  
"Are you all ready?" The big villain asked.  
  
"For what exactly?" Vicky wondered.  
  
"Why for your mission. But first, I think it's time for some new gear. Prepare for my new Minion Vision." The Nega Chine fired a black ray at Vicky and Crocker.  
  
The ray gave Crocker 4 tentacles and Vicky claws.  
  
"Wow! This is wonderful! I can shred those kids to pieces. I am THE BABY SHREDDER!" Vicky said happily.  
  
"And I am Dr. Crocktopus! I can use my mystical powers to give all kids every where F's!" Crocker cheered.  
  
"Save it!" The Nega Chin yelled. "Now, there is something I want you to get from that Tang girl!"  
  
"From her? What could we possibly get from that rich snob?" The Baby Shredder asked questionably.  
  
"Does this have to do with FAIRIES?" Doc Crock asked as he did his funny motions.  
  
"Well, sort of. While I was following that Timmy Turner I discovered that he had given that Tang girl a magic cupcake that can grant a wish with every bite." The Nega Chin told them.  
  
"Ha! I KNEW it had to do with FARIES!" Doc Crock said happily.  
  
"Oh shut up." The Baby Shredder snarled.  
  
"I agree. I just want you to bring it to me so that I can wish to rule the world!" The Nega Chin demanded. "And you WILL do it, or else I will remove your powers and destroy you!"  
  
"You can't destroy us! Your comic is PG rated." Doc Crock said panickly.  
  
"Not anymore." The Nega Chin laughed evilishly.  
  
Back at Timmy's house  
  
"So that is the whole story." Timmy said, explaining the whole ordeal to Kimi.  
  
"So are you saying that Trixie brought me here with the cupcake made out of one of your fairies' hair? And that Trixie lost her popularity when I ate a piece and Tommy got here because I ate another piece?" Kimi asked surprised.  
  
"Yep." Timmy nodded.  
  
"Wow. I got to tell them this." Kimi said, about to leave the room, but Timmy stops her.  
  
"No! You can't tell them! If you do, Cosmo and Wanda have to go away forever!" He said rather loudly.  
  
Kimi was confused. "But you told me about them."  
  
"That's because you are from another universe and that Timmy is only allowed to tell only one person from the other universe. Also, by signing the contact, you can't let anyone from this universe or yours know about us. If that happens, Timmy is going to be miserable as Crocker once was!" Wanda explained.  
  
"You mean I can't mentioned you two at all."  
  
"Does she meant us or she can't mentioned the words "you two at all?" Cosmo asked stupidly.  
  
"She meant us!" Wanda said annoyed.  
  
"So please, promise you won't say anything about Cosmo and Wanda! I beg of you!" Timmy begged.  
  
"Well, okay. No one is going to believed me if I mentioned them anyway, so I guess I could keep this a secret." Kimi said with a sigh.  
  
"Thanks, Kimi. You're a pal." Timmy smiled.  
  
Timmy hugs Kimi. But just then, the door opens and Cosmo and Wanda was forced to transformed back into two goldfish again. In came Tommy and Trixie shocked to see Timmy and Kimi hugging. Timmy and Kimi were shocked to see them as well.  
  
"So! Trixie was right! You were cheating on me!!!" Tommy said furiously.  
  
"Tommy! I could explained!" Kimi said, letting go of Timmy.  
  
"What's there to explained? You disappeared for a few days and now you are seeing this pink-hated dork for a few days and cheating on me!!!"  
  
"And to think, I'm starting to like you, Timmy Turner!" said Trixie also mad.  
  
"Trixie, wait!!!" Timmy protested.  
  
"I'm leaving and don't bothered coming back to my house because you aren't allowed there anymore! And neither are you, Kimi! We aren't friends anymore!" Trixie said leaving.  
  
Kimi is shocked. She turns to Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, this is insane! Come on, we already broken up once because of a misunderstanding!" Kimi protested.  
  
"I think another breaking up just happened when you started hugging Timmy. I'm going to go out to calm down before I exploded further." Tommy said mad.  
  
Tommy also leaves. Timmy and Kimi is both sad and shocked.  
  
"Wow. This is like being in a soap opera!" Cosmo said happily.  
  
"Except this is real life, not the soap opera itself. Looks like relationships are on the brink of destruction." 


	6. Part 6

"Man, this is bad. I'm going to lose Tommy unless we find a way to solve this." Kimi groans.  
  
"Listen, I think I know how. Cosmo, Wanda? I wish that Trixie would come back, forgetting something and Tommy calms down and he came back too." Timmy said.  
  
"Is that allowed?" Cosmo asked.  
  
Wanda checks Da Rules Book. "Well, there is no rule about making those wishes and we did have remove Timmy's emotions last time so..."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda then waves their wands.  
  
"I hope this works." Kimi mumbled as she and Timmy runs out of the room.  
  
"What work? Our wands?" Cosmo said puzzled.  
  
Once the two came back downstairs, Trixie came back inside the house.  
  
"I forgot my cell phone." Trixie said, giving an angry glare at the two.  
  
Tommy came back in as well. "I calmed down but I'm still upset." Tommy replied.  
  
"Good. Then maybe you would stop talking and listened." Kimi replied as she closes the door and blocks it.  
  
"Hey, what is this?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Listen, Trixie. I know you see me and Kimi hugging but that's because we're friends. Friends can hugged each other if they want to." Timmy insisted.  
  
"Oh yeah? How about the whole cheating part?" Tommy asked still upset.  
  
"Trixie got the wrong idea." Kimi said.  
  
"Well Kimi said that she and Timmy made plans to discuss things. So I presumed that either she found a way home or she's cheating on Tommy." Trixie said. "And how dare she chooses Timmy of all people?!"  
  
"Yeah. And another thing, Kimi, what else did you insisted on talking to Timmy alone?" Tommy asked. "You had some nerve to make me leave after when we were apart."  
  
"Because...I didn't wanted to ruined Timmy's secret." Kimi accidentally slips.  
  
Timmy gasps. Trixie and Tommy are more suspicious.  
  
"What are you hiding, Timmy?" asked Trixie.  
  
"I, uh, didn't wanted you to know about...the gift I was going to give you for our date." Timmy lied.  
  
Trixie was shocked. "What??? You were going to get me a gift?"  
  
"Yes. Timmy wanted me to talk to alone because he needed help on what to get you. He wanted it to be a surprise that only he and I knew which is why he didn't wanted Tommy to know." Kimi explained.  
  
"Wait. You mean all this time you were talking about getting a surprise gift for Trixie?" Tommy asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, though I wish I could let you on the surprise but I felt that you may slipped the secret to Trixie." Timmy said with a sigh.  
  
"And besides, Tommy, remember when Chuckie didn't trusted Z at first because he thought he was up to no good but it turns out that Z was a nice guy? Well, you are doing the same thing except you and Trixie got the wrong idea." Kimi told her boyfriend.  
  
"You're right. I got the wrong idea. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Tommy said, a bit worried.  
  
"If you think I'd say no like the last time Chuckie didn't trusted Z, then don't. Because I loved you and no one is making me cheat no matter how much they try." Kimi said.  
  
Tommy smiles and kisses Kimi on the lips with passion.  
  
"Timmy, I'm sorry. I got the wrong idea, not because I got suspicious about Kimi, but because I was a bit jealous." Trixie admitted to Timmy.  
  
"It's okay. It's...wait. You were jealous???" Timmy asked surprised.  
  
"If it's okay, is the date still on?" asked Trixie hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Am I still allowed at your house?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Yes." Trixie smiled  
  
"Good, because I was hoping that you may share the cupcake I got you for your birthday. If you don't might sharing."  
  
"Why not? In fact, consider it my gift to you for our date." Trixie said happily.  
  
"How about we go to Trixie's home?" asked Tommy, holding Kimi with one arm.  
  
"Just give me a minutes or so and then we can go." Timmy shouted as he heads upstairs. Timmy heads to his room where his fairies, back in their fairy forms, waited for him.  
  
"How did it go?" Wanda asked.  
  
"It went well! Kimi and I found some neat story to convince Tommy and Trixie that we weren't cheating so Tommy and Kimi are still together." Timmy explained happily. "And both my and Trixie's date are still on!"  
  
"They are angry because you're cheating? Does the teachers know???" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Cosmo!" Wanda said annoyed.  
  
"Listen, I need you two to come with me in case anything goes wrong." Timmy said.  
  
"We're your godparents, we have to keep an eye on you." Wanda told Timmy  
  
"Great. And second, I wished for a gift for Trixie, not the one that is made by Cosmo's hair." Timmy added.  
  
"Thank goodness for that." Wanda said as she and her husband waved their wands to grant Timmy's wish.  
  
Later at Trixie's house  
  
"We're here!" Dr. Crocktopus said, upon arriving at the Tang mansion.  
  
"Those twerps are going to pay for messing with me!" laughed the Baby Shredder evilly as she shreds her claws.  
  
"Yes, yes, they will all pay but first we got to get the cupcake that the Nega Chin wanted us to get."  
  
Just then, they spots four kids entering the Tang grounds.  
  
"Wow! This is you lived?" Tommy asked, amazed.  
  
"Yep. Being popular, well being formerly popular has its advantage." Trixie said with a sigh. "But popularity doesn't matter to me, not anymore."  
  
Timmy is thrilled at this, unaware that they were being watched.  
  
"Turner must have used his FAIRY GODPARENTS to get Tang to liked him. She never before." Dr. Crocktopus said, believing what he said.  
  
"Good. They will try to stop us from getting the cupcake and when they do, we'd tear them apart." laughs the Baby Shredder evilly as she sharpen her claws.  
  
"Let's get them." The Baby Shredder snarled as she was about to leap at them. However Dr. Crocktopus grabbed her. "Wait, rather than jump them then shred the house apart looking for the cupcake. Let's wait until they get it THEN attack."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Baby Shredder growled.  
  
"Need I remind you about those claws on your hands?" Doc Crock smirked.  
  
The Baby Shredder looked at them and smiled. Then she rammed them into the side of the house.  
  
Meanwhile in Trixie's room  
  
"Wow! This place is huge!" Tommy said in awe. Kimi and Timmy rolled their eyes.  
  
"So, you going to give me the cupcake Trixie?" Timmy asked.  
  
"First things first Timmy. Give me my gift." Trixie said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." With that Timmy handed the gift to Trixie.  
  
Immediately she opened it. In it was a book. "How to be popular, yet still kind." "Wow...Uh...thanks Timmy." Trixie said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah. I'm glad you liked it. Now can I have the cupcake?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, of course." Trixie smiled as she went to get it.  
  
"Why is Timmy so set on getting a cupcake she's probably eaten?" Tommy asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Kimi sighed.  
  
As soon as Trixie got the cupcake out, the wall burst open. There stood Dr. Crocktopus.  
  
"Greetings!" He laughed.  
  
"Crocker!" Timmy, Trixie, and Kimi yelled.  
  
"Who?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Let's just say, he's crazy." Kimi told him.  
  
"And don't forget me!" Another voice said. The Baby Shredder clawed her way into the room.  
  
"AH! Vicky!" Timmy, Trixie, and Kimi yelled.  
  
"And again, who?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Trust me, you REALLY don't want to know." Kimi said.  
  
Kimi gave then a fighting stance. "Didn't you two learn from last time?" She glared.  
  
"We're not here for you this time New girl who sounds like Trixie. We're here for THAT?" Dr. Crocktopus pointed to the cupcake. Then he sent on of his tentacles at Trixie.  
  
Trixie gasped. "Timmy catch!" She tossed the cupcake to Timmy. As soon as she did, Doc Crock's tentacle rammed her into the wall and held her.  
  
"Blast. Well I won't miss this time." He sent three of them at Timmy.  
  
Timmy knew he couldn't dodge them. "Tommy! Catch!" He tossed it to Tommy as the three tentacles pinned him.  
  
Tommy made a dash for the cupcake, but he was tackled by the Baby Shredder.  
  
Fortunately she kicked it towards Kimi. She caught it and made a break for it. "I just got to take a bite and wish those two away."  
  
Unfortunately for Kimi, she ran into something...actually it was a someone. It was the Nega Chin.  
  
"Hello." She said with an evil smile. Then he grabbed Kimi's hand, forcing her to drop it. Then he tossed Kimi to the ground. "Get off of them you fools." He snarled. Doc Crock and the Baby Shredder got off of their prisoners.  
  
"What are you doing here Nega Chin?" Timmy demanded.  
  
"Well, after I was able to convince my creator how an evil villain should be, I decided to take you out first while I was still in this world. Imagine my surprise to find you made a cupcake that grants wishes. Now then." With that, the Nega Chin took a bite out of the cupcake.  
  
Timmy gasped. "Eh...guys. Let's get out of here." Immediately after finishing that sentence, Timmy bolted. Tommy, Trixie, and Kimi collected themselves and bolted too.  
  
Dr. Crocktopus and the Baby Shredder were about to go after them.  
  
"Leave them!" The Nega Chin ordered. "There's no escape for them. Now. I wish I was ruler of the world!" He yelled. A huge energy/shock wave shot out in all directions around the Nega Chin.  
  
Timmy and the others ran as fast as they could.  
  
At one point they went past a hot dog vender with a customer.  
  
"Hey, beautiful day today huh?" The vender asked.  
  
"Yeah, how about that weather?" The customer said.  
  
Just then the wave hit them and everything looked torn down.  
  
"Hey, beautiful day to bow down to the Nega Chin huh?" The vender asked.  
  
"Yeah, how about that Nega Chin?" The customer asked.  
  
Timmy, Trixie, Kimi, and Tommy kept on running. Cosmo and Wanda appeared as books in Timmy's hand.  
  
"Guys, we got to do something." Timmy said in a panic.  
  
"What can we do?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Um...uh..." Timmy stuttered. "I wish we were in Kimi's world!" He said loudly. Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands and all four of the friends disappeared in a poof. 


	7. Part 7

A few minutes after the four heroes escaped from the changed Dimsdale, it soon transforms into a heck hole that is ruled by an evil tyrant. A sign nearby has the word Dims crossed out to now said "Welcome to Nega Chinsville." A big tower stood out from all the buildings. This is like when Crocker took over the world, except in Nega Chin's style and that Crocker didn't remembered ruling the world temporarily. Inside the tower lies the Nega Chin's throne room where he and his two allies laughed at their success.  
  
"Ha ha ha! This world is once again ruled...by evil! Everyone on this world is under my chin!" laughed Nega Chin evilly.  
  
"Our chins. We are involved in this one too, you know." The Baby Shredder reminds him.  
  
"Whatever." The Nega Chin scoffed.  
  
"All we need to do now is hunt down those brats. With the world under our control, it will be easy to get Turner and his FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" yelled Dr. Crocktopus.  
  
"It's best not to think this is evil, Doc Crock. Most likely they found a way to escaped but even if they do, it will be futile to stop us." The Nega Chin holds up the still unfinished cupcake. All we have to do is take another bite and they're done for! Not even my goody twin, the Crimson Chin, can stop us now!"  
  
Nega Chin resumes laughter along with Doc Crock and the Baby Shredder.  
  
In Tommy and Kimi's world  
  
"Where are we?" Tommy asked, unaware of what just happened.  
  
"We're back home!" Kimi said, seeing her familiar hometown.  
  
"But how? Last time I recalled, we were on the run from that big wave that Nega Chin guy caused." Trixie said, puzzled as Timmy.  
  
"Uh, we got here via...the power of love?" Timmy suggested.  
  
Trixie sighs and hugs Timmy. "Well, that works for me."  
  
"Hey. I can see that we got our old figure back!" Tommy pointed out.  
  
Indeed, Tommy and Kimi got their forms back once they returned home. Of course, Timmy and Kimi aren't the same as their old home.  
  
"I feel so...different." Trixie said looking at her new form.  
  
"Wow, I could feel my neck! The people in this universe sure adapted well!" Timmy said, admiring his new form.  
  
"You can have time to admired yourself later, Timmy. First things first, I want to see my family and friends again. I'm sure that they are worried about me and Tommy." Kimi said.  
  
"And I think I know where to find them." Tommy said nodding towards the Java Lava.  
  
Inside the Java Lava  
  
"First Kimi disappears. Now Tommy! What's going on here?!" asked Phil, shocked when he heard what happened to Tommy.  
  
"I don't know, but mom and dad aren't taking this well." Dil said nodding towards his worried parents.  
  
"It was kidnappers! It got to be!" Stu yelled.  
  
"Calm down, all of you. Chas has it bad enough as it is." Kira replied calmly as her husband is having trouble concentrating.  
  
"Well, it's official. We are getting kidnapped by aliens." Dil said in his usual one track mind.  
  
"Dil, get a life." Lil said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Too late and it's with me." A voice spoke. It was Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, go away. We are talking..." Angelica stops and have one of those double-takes. "Tommy?!"  
  
Everyone stops talking and looks. Tommy and Kimi came in with two kids they never seen before.  
  
"Tommy!" Stu and Didi cried as they go over to hug their son.  
  
"Kimi!" Chas cried as he left the counter to hugged his daughter.  
  
"Hi dad." Kimi said with a smile.  
  
"Where were you, Kimi?" Kira asked. "You got everyone worried sick as well your friends and teachers."  
  
"Mom, I'm fine." Kimi reassured her mother.  
  
"What happened, Kimi? Where were you?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Uh, excuse me? Do Trixie and I feel ignored here?" Timmy asked, interrupting the moment.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tommy said getting away from his parents' hug. "Everybody, this is Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang. They sort of helped get us back."  
  
"Hi!" Timmy said waving.  
  
"Hey, that kid sounds like me!" Dil said impressed.  
  
"Hello." Trixie replied.  
  
"Wait. Did Trixie just sounds like Kimi just now?" asked Phil a bit confused.  
  
"Ah ha! I was right! They were kidnapped by aliens! And they were probating their minds and are using strange people to posed as us!" Dil said triumphal.  
  
"Uh, what's with him?" Trixie asked Kimi.  
  
"He is always like this." Kimi said with a shrug.  
  
"What?" Chas asked looking from Trixie to his daughter. "Is there an echo in here??? Because I could have sworn I heard this girl sounds like my own daughter."  
  
"Sir, whoever you are, I always sounds this way." Trixie told him.  
  
"There it is again! An echo!" Chas said, confused.  
  
"Dad, there is no echo!" Kimi insisted.  
  
"There it is again!" Chas screamed and run but slips on a smoothie spilled on the floor and fell to the ground and knocks himself out in the progress.  
  
"Oy vey." Kira said, shaking her head.  
  
"And I thought Timmy's dad being confused sometimes was funny!" laughed Wanda.  
  
"Wait. Me feel funny. Who are I?!" asked Cosmo puzzled.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Susie, looking around.  
  
"Uh, the voices in my head?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Hey, I said that all the time! Neat!" said Dil impressed.  
  
"Oh great. Another one." Tommy said with an annoyed sigh.  
  
The next day at the Rugrats school Tommy, Timmy, Trixie, and Kimi enter  
  
Kids are all flocking to Kimi  
  
"Kimi, where have you been? The whole schools been looking for you." On kid said.  
  
Kimi was at a lost for words. "Well...uh...it's kind of hard to explain and..." She was about to mention Timmy's god parents, but she remembered her promise.  
  
Trixie sighed sadly. "This reminds me of my first day to Dimsdale."  
  
Everyone in the hallway gasped and looked at Trixie. Then they double-takes between Kimi and her. Immediately they moved over to her.  
  
"Hey, you sound like Kimi." On kid said.  
  
Just then Nicole walked up. She looked over Trixie's outfit. "Hmm...nice choice of color. Mature selections." She smiled at patted Trixie on the shoulder. "Very nice outfit."  
  
Everyone gasped and then started to talk to Trixie.  
  
Trixie smiled and made her way to Kimi. "Am I popular again?"  
  
Kimi sighed and nodded. "Yeah. But don't think it'll be like Dimsdale." Unfortunately Trixie wasn't listening.  
  
Timmy was next to Tommy and moaned. "Ah no. She's popular again. Now she'll get a bodyguard again and I'll never get a chance to talk to her."  
  
Tommy looked at Timmy strangely. "What are you talking about? No one gets bodyguards just for being popular in school."  
  
Later at Lunch Trixie walked in. She looked around and saw Timmy sitting with Kimi and the gang.  
  
"Hey Trixie, saved you a seat." Timmy said with a smile.  
  
Trixie just huffed and walked away.  
  
"Wow. That was cold." Phil pointed out.  
  
"What's her problem? She was nice and everything until she got to school and now she's all Angelica like." Lil complained.  
  
"That's how she used to act when she was popular." Timmy sighed.  
  
Kimi smirked and patted Timmy on the back. "Trust me Timmy, she's going to be in for a big surprise that'll get her back here shortly."  
  
Timmy was confused.  
  
Trixie saw Nicole and smiled. "Hi Nicole, may I sit here?"  
  
Nicole smiled. "Sure. Trixie right?" She asked. Trixie nodded. "Sure, have a seat."  
  
Trixie smiled and sat down. She smiled. 'I'm finally with popular kids again.' She thought.  
  
Just then Harold came up. "Hi. My names Harold. Please to meet you."  
  
Trixie sighed and snapped her fingers. She was half expecting a body guard to show up. She was confused and snapped them again.  
  
"Eh...is something wrong?" Harold asked.  
  
"Where's my bodyguard so he can drag you're lower class butt away." Trixie asked.  
  
Nicole and the others at the table were speechless. "What kind of girl are you?"  
  
Trixie was confused. "I'm popular."  
  
"Just because you're popular doesn't mean you have the right to call someone lower class." One girl glared.  
  
"Not even Angelica is that bad." Susie, who was walking from the lunch line, added.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not that mean." Angelica, who was behind Susie, mentioned.  
  
Trixie looked down at the ground in shame.  
  
Trixie just stands from her seat.  
  
"Where are you going, Ms. Popular?" asked Susie.  
  
"I...I think I got some apologizing to do." Trixie said, leaving the others.  
  
"Well, she sure thinks about that, didn't she?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Yep. All we got to say that she doesn't have the right to call someone lower-class and she already in a funk." Susie said.  
  
"Yeah." Nicole said, agreeing with her.  
  
Timmy, Tommy, and his pals were almost surprised as Trixie came to them.  
  
"Uh, hi." Trixie said nervously. "Is the seat still available, Timmy?"  
  
"Sure Trixie. Park it." Timmy said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Trixie said, sitting down.  
  
"Hold it. You still let her sit with us even after huffing at you early?" Chuckie asked surprised.  
  
"Hey, everyone makes a mistake, right? Even I do so sometimes." Timmy mentioned.  
  
"True, I kinda dissed my brother one time because of the whole twin thing." Lil said, admitted.  
  
"Even popular kids like Angelica knows that wrong is wrong." Phil mentioned as well.  
  
"And sometimes when friends get popular, they forget who's their true friends are. You looked like you're forgetting them, Trixie." Kimi told Trixie.  
  
"Uh, right." Trixie said. "Listen, Timmy, I'm sorry that I acted like a mean popular kid again. I guess that when I got popular again, I kinda of forgotten you and the others."  
  
"You're forgiven, Trixie." Tommy said with a smile. "At least you aren't the only one who does that to us."  
  
Trixie laughs along with Timmy at this.  
  
Back in Timmy and Trixie's world at the Nega Chin's base  
  
The Nega Chin is standing on a balcony looking out at his world. Dr. Crocktopus was next to him.  
  
"Tell me Crock. If you were the rule of the world, what would you do right about now?" The Nega chin asked.  
  
"Well sir, I'd order all the people in the surrounding area to participate in a ritual bowing to me!" Dr. Crocktopus laughed.  
  
"Hmm...not a bad idea." The Nega Chin smirked.  
  
Just then the Baby Shredder entered. The Nega Chin turned to face her.  
  
"Any sign of Turner or his friends?" He asked.  
  
"No sir. No ones seen any sign of the twerps." The Baby Shredder sighed.  
  
"Blast it. If they're not in this world..." The Nega Chin stopped himself and smirked. "They must be on another world that I can conquer." With that he pulled out the magic cupcake (there's still half of it left). "Order all the troops."  
  
Dr. Crocktopus and the Baby Shredder saluted and left. The Nega Chin turned and smirked. "Looks like you'll actually get a chance to seek your revenge too." He said to a small kid in the shadows. He stepped out to reveal it's Gary, Timmy's imaginary friend.  
  
"Yeah man, I can finally get rid of Timmy once and for all. But when are you going to give me my powers?" Gary asked in a cool voice.  
  
"Patients. I didn't help you get out of Turners mind for you to give me orders. You want your abilities? Fine." With that, the Nega Chin fired his Minion ray at Gary. He gained an outfit that looked like Timmy's Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder outfit, but it was Grey like the Nega Chin. "Arise, Neft the Boy Chin Villain."  
  
Later  
  
The Nega Chin, Doc Crock, Baby Shredder, and Neft walked down rows of various looking goons and minions made from the Nega Chin using his Minion vision on most of the town folks. Many of Timmy and Trixie's friends could be seen like AJ, Chester, Tootie, even Timmy's Parents and Trixie's Bodyguard were there among them; quite a number of them looked like parodies of comic heroes turned bad. "Now you all know your orders. Invade and Conquer!" The Nega Chin asked loudly.  
  
"Yes SIR!" The all yelled.  
  
"Now then." The Nega Chin ripped a small piece of the Cupcake and ate it. The sparkle came around his face. "I wish for a portal to the world Turner and his friends are on!"  
  
Magical energy sparked around the Nega Chin and conversed on a spot in front of him and became a portal that showed the AGU world. "Now INVADE!" With that all the minions, including Doc Crock, Baby Shredder, and Neft, flew in.  
  
The Nega Chin stayed. "At last! When they are out of the way I will rule TWO UNIVERSES!" The Nega Chin cackled. 


	8. Part 8

Back in Tommy and Kimi's world  
  
Nearby a store, two people were talking. Then they see two people in costumes walking their way.  
  
"Hey check it out! Are you two nerds going to a costume party?" laughed one of the people.  
  
"Yeah. I seen better costumes in movies!" laughed the other.  
  
But their laughs gave way to horror as one of the costume people fired a deadly ray at them.  
  
Soon, school has let out since it is done for the day. Tommy, Timmy, Kimi, and Trixie and their pals are leaving.  
  
"I'm glad you guys still let me hang around ya.' Trixie said with a smile.  
  
"No problem. Besides, it can help when you're with us." Timmy said.  
  
"I thought of something, Timmy. Maybe I should read that wonderful gift you got me. I can learned to be popular and not be so mean like those so-called pals of mine." Trixie said kindly.  
  
"That a girl." Timmy smiled.  
  
Suddenly an explosion happens in a part of town nearby, shaking the ground.  
  
"What the...?!" asked Lil surprised.  
  
Just then, the alarm sounds and everyone looks either confused or shocked. Mr. Beaker ran outside.  
  
"Kids! Get inside! The city is under terrorist attack! The principal asked that the children not leave the school grounds until the situation has been taken care of!!!" yelled Mr. Beaker.  
  
A bunch of freaked-put kids run back inside the school.  
  
"Let's go in, guys! I don't wanna get slaughtered and not lived to go to parties!" yelled Angelica.  
  
"You and you one-track mind." Susie said, shaking her head.  
  
Unknown to them, two kids are lagging behind.  
  
"Tommy, you don't think..." Kimi begin to asks.  
  
"That the Nega-Chin uses the cupcake to come here and invade? Yep." Timmy responded.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something." Wanda asked.  
  
"You're right. Cosmo, Wanda?" Timmy sighed.  
  
"We seen what happened, Timmy." said Wanda, disguised as Timmy's button. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Well, I ask that me, Kimi, Tommy, and Trixie transported to where the trouble is happening."  
  
"Wait. You want Tommy and Trixie to come??? They are going to find out about your you know what." Kimi reminded.  
  
Tommy and Trixie then runs up to them.  
  
"Hey we got to get with the others." Tommy said.  
  
"Transporting now!" Cosmo said stupidly as he waves his wand. The four then disappears from the school hallways.  
  
Trixie only brinks for a minute as they finds themselves in a city that was terribly wrecked.  
  
"Hey, how did we get here?" Trixie asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't know. But I thought I heard something." Tommy said with a frown.  
  
"I have no idea how we got here either but we got here and therefore, we got to stopped what happened." Kimi responded.  
  
"Dude, heroes stopping us. Not cool." said a voice.  
  
"Hey, that sounds familiar." Timmy said with a frown.  
  
"Good, for a minute there, I didn't think you forgot, Turner!" The voice spoke.  
  
Then a small figure who looks like Cleft (Timmy's superhero alter ego) except it's grey appeared. Timmy growls. "Gary!!!"  
  
"Who?" asked Tommy and Kimi.  
  
"Wait, isn't he that cool kid who appeared one day?" Trixie asked.  
  
"We meet again and this time, I got the advantage as your Neft the Boy Chin Villain!" laughed Gary evilly. "Evil laughter. Not cool."  
  
"So I was right." Kimi smirked.  
  
"About what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Uh, that the attack isn't terrorists. So how did you get here?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Does the words Nega Chin mean anything to you?" said Neft in an evil grin.  
  
"So I was right about that too!" Kimi smirked.  
  
"Oh, and if you think you could win this time, don't think so. I am not alone and I'm with some old friends of yours."  
  
Suddenly more evil figures came into light. Timmy, Trixie, Tommy and Kimi gasped.  
  
"Oh crud." Wanda said with a groan.  
  
Kimi glared at the minions coming at them. She immediately elbowed one and pushed him into the crowed. "Get out of here I'll catch up!"  
  
The others just watched. "But Kimi?" Timmy asked.  
  
"GO!" Kimi yelled as she dropped kick another goon.  
  
Timmy and Trixie started to bolt, but Tommy ran up to her pulled her away. "Let go of me Tommy."  
  
"No way. You're not getting killed while I'm around." Tommy said as he pulled her with him as he followed Timmy and Trixie.  
  
They all made it to the Java Lava and hid behind the counter.  
  
"Where could your dad be Kimi?" Tommy asked.  
  
"No idea. He never leaves the Java Lava around this time of day." Kimi said concernly.  
  
"Listen, guys. I might know of a way to fight these guys. But I need to ask Kimi if what I can use is inside this place." Timmy said with a wink.  
  
Kimi understood. "Ok. Let's head back there." With that the two went to the back room.  
  
"Ok Timmy. What do you have?" Kimi asked.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "Well, I wish for use four to have super powers."  
  
"You got it Timmy." Wanda smiled.  
  
"WAIT!" Kimi stopped them. "You can't just give us super powers right away. Then they'll know something is up."  
  
"You're right." Timmy sighed. "Then I wish for super hero costumes that gave us super powers."  
  
"Wait!" Kimi said again. "Just give me a costume with gadgets and weapons, no powers."  
  
"You sure Kimi?" Timmy asked concerned.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Now go on with the wish." Kimi smirked.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda smiled and granted the wish. Four costumes appeared in their hands. One was Timmy's Cleft outfit, the other was Trixie's Wonder Gal outfit, the others were strangely different. Kimi's looked like a Ninja while Tommy's looked like...just a super-suit.  
  
"Well, let's go." Timmy smiled.  
  
"Wait, how do we tell them about the costumes?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Uh...internet?" Timmy suggested.  
  
"Nice try. That may work in your world, but it most certainly will not work here." Kimi sighed.  
  
"Well then? What do you have in mind?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Well...we can say some of the Nega Chins goons are passed out some how back here and we stole their gear." Kimi suggested.  
  
"Wow! Great idea!" Timmy smiled.  
  
The two went outside as Cosmo and Wanda vanished.  
  
"Look what we stole from some knocked out goons in there." Kimi smiled.  
  
"Wow! Hey, this costume looks familiar." Trixie said as she looked at hers.  
  
Tommy looked at his and smiled. "Hey! I recognize this...I think."  
  
After they've changed  
  
Timmy smiled. "Check me out! I'm Cleft! The Boy Chin Wonder!"  
  
Trixie stepped out. "I'm Wonder Gal! With my mystical bracelets I'm Super Strong! Super Fast! And I can fly! And with my magic rope I can stop evil do-ers!"  
  
Kimi flipping into view. "I'm...Ninjetta!" She pulled out a sword. "Nuff said."  
  
Tommy stepped out. "And I'm Changeling. I can change into any animal I want!"  
  
"Well guys, let's go stop those goons from destroy your home!" Timmy said triumphantly. They were about to head out when the walls blasted open. There stood Neft with the Baby Shredder, Doc Crock, and various other goons.  
  
"Chester? AJ?" Cleft asked as he saw his friends were there.  
  
"It won't matter dude. They're minions of the Nega Chin now, man." Neft smirked.  
  
Just then a being of incredible speed ran around the room. "Timmy!" A voice called out.  
  
Cleft gasped. "Ah no."  
  
Suddenly the speed force rammed into him. "Hi Timmy! I'm Hyper-Active Girl!" It was Tootie.  
  
Ninjetta leaned over to Wonder Gal. "Guess she's too pure to be tainted by evil."  
  
"Either that or being around Vicky has made her immune." Wonder Gal shrugged.  
  
"Why you! Get up and destroy him!" The Baby Shredder snarled.  
  
"Never! I'll never destroy Timmy." Hyper-Active Girl pleaded.  
  
"The name Cleft." Cleft corrected.  
  
"Oh! I love that name!" Hyper Active Girl smirked.  
  
"Fine then. You gained a new ally, but it'll do you no good. ATTACK!" Doctor Crocktopus ordered.  
  
All of the villains charged.  
  
As the fight begins, Cleft confronts his evil alter ego Neft.  
  
"Time for an imaginary butt-whooping." Neft smiles evilly. "Villain lines. Cool."  
  
"Hey no fair! You don't normally say that!" Cleft said annoyed.  
  
"Well, get over it." Neft growled.  
  
Neft jumps towards Cleft and punches him. Cleft punches back and Neft tries to zap Cleft who uses his grappling hook to get away. Surprisingly, Neft jumps up and cut his rope. The fight continues on from there.  
  
"I'd saved you Timmy!" said Hyper-Active Girl as she jumps in to help the boy she loves. But Neft turns and fires a death beam at her, knocking her out.  
  
"Hey, what did she ever do to you?!" yelled Cleft angrily.  
  
"Scaredy girls who have crushes on enemies. Not cool."  
  
Ninjetta finds herself confronting the insane teacher with four arms.  
  
"Prepare to suffer the wrath of my Fs!" laughed Dr. Crock as he fires his fiery Fs at Ninjetta.  
  
"Not today, Crock head." Ninjetta remarked dodging each F. One of Doc Crock's tentacles swings at Ninjetta barely hitting her.  
  
"Tastes metal, creep!" Ninjetta pulled out some ninja stars and tossed them at her villain. Dr. Crock's tentacles defended him from the stars. It gave Ninjetta enough time to get up close to him and give him a good kick to the face. Doc Crock fell but one of his metal tentacles grabs Ninjetta and slams her into the wall.  
  
"Fool! Never underestimated the master of the mystical arts. ARTS!" yelled Doc Crock.  
  
Wonder Gal dodges a slash by the Baby Shredder.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I'm going to babysit you to death, no longer popular girl!" laughed the Baby Shredder.  
  
"Do I looked like I care about being popular anymore? Well, I do sometimes but for now, what I care about is stopping you!" replied Wonder Gal.  
  
The Baby Shredder slashes at Wonder Gal but missed because she moves out of the way in time.  
  
"You babysitters are so slow." Wonder Gal said then she tosses her rope at Baby Shredder, tying her up in the progress. "Let see you slashed your way out of this one."  
  
Suddenly, the Baby Shredder got herself free from the rope, then turned around and gave an angry glare at Wonder Gal.  
  
"Okay, that was unexpected." Wonder Gal said surprised.  
  
Meanwhile, Changeling finds himself alone against Timmy's friends and family gone back.  
  
"I, Nega Professor A.J, shall zap your brains!" said A.J. in his super minion form.  
  
Of course, Changeling turns into a giant dinosaur and smacks Nega Professor A.J. away.  
  
"You little brat! You deserved a time out from Nega Mighty Mom!" said Timmy's mom in her super villain form.  
  
"Let Nega Dynamo Dad help you, dear." said Timmy's dad in his super minion form said as both of them tries to tackled Changeling.  
  
Changeling quickly turns into a rhino and charges right through the Nega Chin's minions, but he founds his progress blocks by Chester's super minion form.  
  
"I'm going to bite into you. So said I, Nega Matter Muncher Lad!" laughed Nega Matter Muncher Lad.  
  
"Geez, does everybody here has a Nega form?" Changeling asked annoyed.  
  
"Nope and the Abomination Bodysmasher will prove you wrong!"  
  
Soon, Trixie's former bodyguard, now a super minion to Nega Chin, came out of nowhere and punches Changeling down to the ground. He gets ready to smash Changeling's face in. 


	9. Part 9

Ninjetta glared at Dr. Crocktopus. Kicked him and sent him across the street. Then she charged at him. He used his tentacles to scale the building her was by.  
  
Ninjetta ran into an Alley and started to scale the wall by jumping from wall to wall until she reached the roof. Then she ran to the ledge and saw that Doc Crock was still half way. She jumped off the edge and darted towards him Then she gave him a good punch before grabbing one of his tentacles to get her into a window ledge.  
  
Doc Crock glared and moved towards her. Ninjetta shoved him into the window next to her and then started to punch him. But he used his tentacle to grab her and tossed her up.  
  
Using her sword she was able to impale it into a wooden board that was conveniently sticking out of a window. Then she got onto the ledge and took her sword out and put it away.  
  
Doc Crock climbed up and glared, then he grabbed her with one of his tentacles, rammed her into a window, then tossed her straight into a building across the street (next to the Java Lava)  
  
Ninjetta recovered and jumped onto the window ledge. She tossed her grappling hook and caught it onto the roof of the building Crocktopus was on. Then she swung and, with enough maneuvering, was able to reach the roof.  
  
Crocktopus just got to the roof. He glared at Ninjetta. "You are really starting to bug me."  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ninjetta smirked.  
  
"Not any more. Taste F's!" He laughed as he shot hundreds of F's at her. Ninjetta took out her sword and sliced them all to ribbons. "Grrr." The he charged at her and forced her off the building. But she used her grappling hook to grab him too. They both fell from the building and landed on a by- passing bus.  
  
Ninjetta landed hard and bounced around for a moment, but she recovered and glared at Doc Crock, who landed on the other end.  
  
She tossed her grappling hook at him. He defended himself, catching the hook on his tentacles, and pulled her towards him. Ninjetta used this chance to kick him in the face. But he was able to grab her and rammed her, face first, into the bus's roof.  
  
Ninjetta recovered and flipped back. Then she turned to see they were coming to a tunnel. During the fight they had come onto the expressway  
  
When they entered it, Doc Crock jumped into the air and grabbed onto the roof of the tunnel.  
  
Ninjetta saw a piece of metal hanging from the roof, she used her grappling hook to grab on, then she swung and kicked Crocktopus, sending them both into the street.  
  
Cars zoomed by them. One almost hit Ninjetta. After it passed Crocktopus rammed her forward with his tentacles. Ninjetta quickly recovered and jumped onto a passing car, then onto another one, then she jumped into the air and kicked Crocktopus in the face.  
  
Crocktopus glared, then he grabbed a passing car with his tentacles and tossed it at her. Ninjetta jumped into the air a dodged it, lucky for her the car landed, on it's tires, on the grassy part in between incoming and on coming traffic.  
  
"Blast." Crocktopus snarled. Then he got a kick in the face by Ninjetta and rammed into the concrete wall on the other end of the expressway. Then Ninjetta jumped over cars and then kicked him in the gut. Combined with him still laying against the way, this was enough to knock the wind out of him.  
  
"Ok I give! That's enough!" Crocktopus panicked as Ninjetta was about to slug him again.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The Baby Shredder darted at Wonder Gal. Using her bracelets, she was able to block her foes slashes. Then he held her arm out in front of her while blocking on the slashes, then she punched the Baby Shredder with her available arm, sending the fiend into a building.  
  
The Baby Shredder jumped into the air and darted at Wonder Gal, who flew into the air and punched her foe in the gut. Then she wrapped her in her magic rope and flew her into the air.  
  
The Baby Shredder struggled to get free. When she did, she looked at the ground and realized she made a bad move. She fell down down down. Luckily, for her, she jammed her claws into the walls of a building and clawed her way up.  
  
When she got to the top, Wonder Gal flew and punched her in the face and sent her down to the street.  
  
"You're really getting on my nerves kid." The Baby Shredder snarled.  
  
Wonder Gal flicked her hair. "And you get on everyone else nerves." Then she smashed her fists against the ground and caused a shockwave that damaged the street and knocked the Baby Shredder into a store window. Then she picked up a car and threw it at the Baby Shredder.  
  
Using her claws, the Baby Shredder sliced the car in half and then picked up one of the halves and threw at Wonder Gal. It hit her and rammed her into the ground.  
  
Wonder Gal pushed the car off and dashed at the Baby Shredder, who dashed at her too. Then they stared to exchange blows. The Baby Shredder pulled back for a big punch, but she gave Wonder Gal too much time to pick up a sewer drain cover. The Baby Shredder forced her claw into the drain. Wonder Gal turned the drain, forcing the Baby Shredder arm to the side. Then she rammed it into her face a few times.  
  
The Baby shredder fell to the ground very beat up. "Ok...ok...I give up." She patted. Wonder Gal flicked her hair again and smiled.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Before the Abomination Bodysmasher could smashed Changeling's face in, Changeling quickly turns into a porcupine. And when the minion tries to injure the good guy..."  
  
"Ouch!!!! screamed the Abomination Bodysmasher in pain, feeling his hand with the thorns from the Changeling porcupine.  
  
"And that will teach you not to hurt kids unpopular than other kids." Changeling said with a smirk.  
  
"You hurt that minion's hand!" yelled Nega Dynamo Dad. "You are grounded!!"  
  
"Only my dad grounds me, bud!" Changeling yelled. 'If these people are some of Cleft's family and friends, I can't hurt them, but how can I knock them out?' Then Changeling came to a realization. "Of course! I know!!!"  
  
Changeling quickly transforms before Nega Professor A.J. manages to trap him in a force field. He transforms into...a skunk.  
  
"I hope all those memories when Chuckie was Stinky works." Changeling exclaimed. Changeling quickly begins to stink up a storm, pouring a bunch of stinkness on the town folks gone bad.  
  
"Ick! My eyes! My poor Nega eyes!" yelled Nega Dynamo Dad, his eyes working.  
  
"Can't take the smell anymore!" gasped Nega Mighty Mom.  
  
Soon, the minions dropped to the ground like flies. Changeling transforms into his original form, triumphantly.  
  
"Now who's stink?" Tommy jokes.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Cleft and Neft goes into a fist to fist battle-or in this case a chin to chin battle- as they punched, kicked, blasted, etc. each other all over the city.  
  
"Goody chin!" said Neft as he fires a blast at Cleft.  
  
"No good imaginary friend!" yelled Cleft.  
  
Neft smashes Cleft into the wall and pounds him hard, but Cleft "knees" him on and knock him away.  
  
"Getting hit below the belt. Not cool." groans Neft.  
  
"Don't you have any other better lines?" asked Cleft annoyed.  
  
"Yes. In the name...of evil!" Neft cackled.  
  
"Heard that before." said Cleft, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Okay, what about Neft Assemble!" Neft suggested.  
  
"Lame." Cleft rolled his eyes.  
  
"Neft on?" Neft asked  
  
"What are you, 10?" Cleft joked.  
  
Neft sighed. "Uh, not cool?"  
  
"You used that one already." Cleft smirked.  
  
"Oh forget it!" yelled Neft in anger as he zaps Cleft in a force field.  
  
"Hey, let me out!" Cleft yelled trying to get out.  
  
"Forget it, Cleft. There will be only one super chin sidekick and it's going to be me. And once me and Nega Chin takes this universe over, we are heading towards Nega Chin's home world, the comic book world, to do some Nega damage." laughed Neft evilly.  
  
"Nega damage?"  
  
"Okay, it's not cool either but I'm not the one trapped in the force field, am I?" Neft said with a smile.  
  
"No. Just trapped." Cleft smirked.  
  
"What?" Neft wondered.  
  
Suddenly Ninjetta jumps in and kicks Neft in the head, kicking him away. Wonder Gal joins in and punches Neft as well.  
  
"Gary or whoever you are, I used to think you were cool, but now you are the real loser." Wonder Gal joked.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda?" Cleft whispered to his "accessories". "I wished that the force field is down."  
  
"Right away, Timmy." Wanda said as she and Cosmo waves their wand and makes the force field disappears. Soon Cleft helps his friends, including Changeling in surrounding Cleft's evil "self".  
  
"Okay Neft. You are beaten." Changeling declared. "Now I suggested that you changed the Dimsdale town people back to normal and go back to your own universe."  
  
"Ha! No way! I don't have the power!" laughed Neft evilly.  
  
"Okay, then you're beaten anyway." Cleft said. "Or I'd asked Wonder Gal and Ninjetta to beat you up some more."  
  
"Beaten by girls. Not cool." Neft turns and sees Kira coming out of the Java Lava. He smirks evilly. "Hostage situation. Now that's cool."  
  
Suddenly Neft jumps and begins to runs...towards the unsuspecting Kira. Ninjetta looks horrified.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Ninjetta in shock. Kira heard Kimi's voice and she turned only to be grabbed by Neft.  
  
He pressed the button on his chin and a microphone came out. "Any remaining dudes, we're leaving."  
  
Dr. Crocktopus and The Baby Shredder appeared.  
  
"hey! You said you gave up!" Ninjetta yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Wonder Gal added.  
  
"We lied!" Crocktopus laughed.  
  
"Let's get going dudes." Neft laughed as he took Kira towards the portal.  
  
"Let her GO!" Ninjetta yelled as she tossed her grappling hook and wrapped around Neft and she pulled him down.  
  
Neft let go of Kira and she went into the air. Crocktopus grabbed her and he and the Baby Shredder went into the portal. Then it started to close.  
  
"NO!" Ninjetta yelled. She dove for the portal but was too late. She rammed her fists to the ground. "No!" She cried.  
  
Changeling goes towards and touches Ninjetta on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ninjetta. We'd get her back."  
  
Neft laughs evilly at what Changeling said. "Dude, you aren't getting her back! They are taken her back to where Nega Chin conquered everything! You can't win against the Nega Chin! You are a bunch of losers!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Wonder Gal said angrily as she punches Neft, knocking him out.  
  
"That's better." Cleft said. "Now I think we should go after them."  
  
"But how? The portal's close." Changeling reminded Cleft.  
  
"Look! A giant duck!" cried Cleft pointing.  
  
"There's no just thing as a giant duck."  
  
"Oh, you're right. It's probably Angelica's big ego."  
  
"What?" Changeling and Wonder Gal turns to look. Changeling quickly uses the distraction to his advantage.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda. I wish that there a portal that opens to our world that closes when me, Changeling, Ninjetta, and Wonder Gal goes through it." Changeling told his fairies quickly.  
  
"Heard it, got it, good." Wanda said.  
  
"Heard what? Got what? What's good???" asked Cosmo confused.  
  
"Just waved your wands, honey." said Wanda with an annoyed sigh as she and Cosmo waved their wands making a portal back to the FOP world agreed.  
  
"Hey, I don't see Angelica's big ego." Wonder Gal said, turning back to Changeling. Then she saw the portal. "Hey, where did that come from?"  
  
"Never mind. We got a chance to save mo....err, I mean that woman from the villains' clutches." Ninjetta said eager to go and not wanting to go into explanations.  
  
"As well as my home, don't forget that." Cleft reminded her.  
  
As Cleft, Changeling, Ninjetta, and Wonder Gal begins to go into the portal, they were unaware that some familiar kids are watching them leave.  
  
"What the...great. I sneak out of school to find where Pickles, the other Finster, and the new kids are at and all I see is some weirdoes in costumes leaving and a bunch of costumed losers unconscious on the ground." Angelica said looking at the fallen Neft and Dimsdale minions.  
  
"Well, at least the trouble is now over, I hope." Susie replied.  
  
"I don't know. For some reason, that girl in the ninja outfit looks familiar." Chuckie said looking at Ninjetta entering the portal last. The portal closes behind her. 


	10. Part 10

Soon, the four have returned home (and to their original and other forms) and find it a wreck when they have saw it."  
  
"Nega Chinsdale?" asked Wonder Gal reading the new sign. "Geez, what kind of loser renamed this place?"  
  
"Take two guesses and the first two won't count." Changeling replied.  
  
"Okay, Doc Crock and the Baby Shredder took my mom around here somewhere. I think it's best if we split up and have less confrontations with Nega Chin's minions." Ninjetta replied.  
  
"Good. I'd go with Cleft." Wonder Gal said, smiling towards the Boy Chin Wonder.  
  
"No, Wonder Gal. I don't think so. There's a chance that the villains would captured and use you as a emotional hurting. In other words, they will hurt you just to hurt me emotionally. And I don't think Ninjetta should go with Changeling either just for the same reason." Cleft said.  
  
"That is not true! I won't let them do that nor to you! I may be popular back in Kimi's world and less popular here but even I know where my true feelings lie." Wonder Gal told Cleft.  
  
"True feelings?" asked Cleft.  
  
"Well..." Wonder Gal begins to blush a bit. "Remember, when I admit I was a little jealous before this whole trouble began? The truth is, I am starting to have feelings for you Timmy. You are the nicest and cutest boy I ever have met and you still want to be my friend even after I stunned or ignored you. And you did got me that nice gift earlier."  
  
"And those are good reasons for..." Cleft asked.  
  
Wonder Gal breaths in and out. Then she spoke. "I love you."  
  
"What?" Cleft asked surprised.  
  
"That's right. I'm in love with you, Timmy. And even if I do get my popular back, I don't care if I lose it again. I'd still loved you and no popular jerks like my former friends are making say otherwise."  
  
"Wow, Trixie. I don't know what to say, except...I loved you too. I have since I seen you and I still do. I'm surprised that this whole thing has to happened for us to realized our true feelings." Cleft said.  
  
"Oh enough already! Just kissed you two!" laughed Changeling.  
  
Cleft and Wonder Gal smiles at Changeling's comment and then they kissed each other deeply. To Ninjetta and Changeling, it reminds him of when they fell for each other and admitted their true feelings (though for Changeling, it would be like what would happened if Kimi and Dil fell in love since they sounded like them, but he chose to ignore that). Soon the two heroes stopped kissing and stared at each other.  
  
"Well, if we can't be in groups, at least promised you come back to me okay, all right?" Wonder Gal asked.  
  
"I won't make any promised, but I will." Cleft said with a smile.  
  
With that said, Wonder Gal goes in a group with Ninjetta and Cleft and Changeling goes in another one. They went their own separate ways, both lovers feel regrets of being away from their true loves, but they will find each other again.  
  
Cleft and Changeling talked about what happened as they search an area of town.  
  
"Wow. I can't believed I got together with Trixie Tang! Man, my pals A.J. and Chester aren't going to believed this!" Cleft said excited. "Of course, we got to find a way to changed them back into the good guys that they really are before I tell them."  
  
"And the only way to do that if we find out how." Changeling told Cleft.  
  
"And the only way that won't happened is this!!!" A voice spoke out.  
  
Suddenly Cleft and Changeling got hits a ray that comes out of nowhere, knocking them both to the ground and out of consciousness. An evil fiend comes out of the shadow laughing evilly. It's Nega Chin.  
  
"Sidekicks should stay in the jets where they belong. I know I shouldn't do my own dirty work but I liked to do...evil!" laughed Nega Chin. "Now it's time to put you two side-kicks into my stronghold along with my other prisoner."  
  
It looks like Wonder Gal and Ninjetta are the only ones to save the day now.  
  
Ninjetta and Wonder Gal are running through a hallway, Ninjetta is taking down most of the goons in their way. Soon they come to a door and go in. As soon as they enter a warehouse like room, the door slams shut and locks.  
  
"Either we're in the right place." Wonder Gal said.  
  
"Or this is a trap." Ninjetta finished.  
  
"Or it could be a bit of both." A voice laughed.  
  
The two heroes turned to see Dr. Crocktopus and the Baby Shredder above them on a railing.  
  
"Where's that woman!" Ninjetta demanded.  
  
"I assure you she's safe...for the time being of course. HA HA HA HA!" Crocktopus laughed maniacally.  
  
The two villains landed on the grounds.  
  
"I'll take care of the evil babysitter this time, you handle the crazy teacher." Ninjetta said to Wonder Gal.  
  
"Right." Wonder Gal nodded. Then she charged at Crocktopus and shoved him to another part of the room.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me." Ninjetta smirked.  
  
"Prepare to be slashed to ribbons twerp." The Baby Shredder glared.  
  
"Stop it with the twerp." Ninjetta growled.  
  
(For full effect, until mentioned that it's over, imagine Pompeii by E. C. Posthumas is playing)  
  
Ninjetta, rather slowly, pulled out her sword and held it in a defense position. Then she gave a fighters sound and started her attack, one handed, at the Baby Shredder.  
  
The two went into a 2-on-1 blade fight. Ninjetta never faltered, but the Baby Shredder was a bit off in her movements. Soon Ninjetta used both hands against her and it seemed to go more in her favor.  
  
By a stroke of luck, the Baby Shredder caught Ninjetta's sword in between two claws on her two hands. This allowed her two twirl the sword out of Ninjetta's hands and send it, at great speed, into a wooden beam too high up for Ninjetta to get it.  
  
"Well, looks like you're out of weapons. And you don't have any powers to speak of either." The Baby Shredder smirked as she held her claws in Ninjetta's face.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Ninjetta smiled as she kneed the Baby Shredder in the gut, causing the villain to move out of the way. Then Ninjetta reached for her boots and pulled out two Sais (The weapons Raphael used in Ninja Turtles). Then she twirled them around a bit.  
  
"More weapons won't save you." The Baby Shredder Glared.  
  
"It's more than enough for you." Ninjetta smirked as she twirled them once more before putting them in an attack position.  
  
Ninjetta and the Baby Shredder charged at each other. Ninjetta spun around, causing her cape to twirl in the air, and rammed one of her sais against the Baby Shredder's blades. Then the two went into another, faster and more intense, blade fight. Ninjetta ducked from one blow and rammed the handle of one of her sais in The Baby Shredders gut, causing the villain to back up to a wall. Then she spun around a few times, and her cape twirled a few times to, before using her right sai to collided with the Baby Shredders left claw and forcing her arm onto the wall. After doing that, Ninjetta shoved her left sai into the wall, trapping the Baby Shredder's left arm.  
  
"Why you!" The Baby Shredder growled as she took a swipe at Ninjetta with her available arm. Ninjetta ducked, moved to the side, pulled the Baby Shredder's arm and forced it on the wall, and forced her other sai into the wall and trapping both of the villain's arms.  
  
The Baby Shredder tried to get free. Ninjetta smirked before the punched the villain a few times in the face. Then she gave one good roundhouse kick in the face, knocking the clawed baby sitter out.  
  
Ninjetta rubbed her hands off a bit. However she heard a loud smash. She turned to see a battered Wonder Gal who had just been tossed into a pile of crates.  
  
Ninjetta ran over to her friend and looked at her. She then looked up to see Dr. Crocktopus heading over to them.  
  
"She was no match for my mystical arts." The crazy teacher-turned-villain laughed.  
  
"You'll pay for this." Ninjetta glared.  
  
"I doubt it girl." Crocktopus laughed as one of his tentacles grabbed her and rammed forced her onto a wall.  
  
Ninjetta struggled to get free. "Come on...Kimi...don't let him...beat you..." She said to herself. Suddenly she had an idea. "Hey...is that a...Schnauzer over there?"  
  
Upon hearing those words, Dr. Crocktopus let go of Ninjetta and cringed in fear. "Schnauzer! NOO!"  
  
"Got ya." Ninjetta smirked as she turned to face her foe and gave him a good kick in the face.  
  
Crocktopus recovered and glared at Ninjetta. However he got a good blow to the face. As he went down, one of his tentacles grabbed Ninjetta and rammed her into the floor then into the wall, then it tossed her into a set of crates.  
  
Ninjetta jumped up and dashed at the villain. Doc Crock sent another tentacle at her. Ninjetta jumped back as the Tentacle missed and hit the ground. Then she jumped forward, spun around, and let go in time to give Crocktopus a kick in the face. Then she forced him down and punched him in the face. However he spun around and gave her a good blow. She forced him off with her feet, but his tentacles grabbed her and took her with him. Fortunately, when he hit the ground, the tentacle let her go and she landed on her feet alright.  
  
The two glared at each other. Ninjetta charged at the tentacled fiend and gave him one good blow. But his tentacles grabbed her and rammed her into the ground, into a crate, back to the ground, and then held her dangling in front of Crocktopus.  
  
"Time to end this." Crocktopus smiled. One of his tentacles opened and a paper with an F come out, however this one showed that it had metal razor sharp edges. Ninjetta looked down to see they right over the cord leading to the electrical box. As Doc Crock sent the Sharp F at her, she used her grappling hook to quickly grab the cord and pulled it up, causing the F (which was actually connected to the tentacles this time) to impailed the cord and electrocuted the crazy teacher. (Music ends now)  
  
Dr. Crocktopus immediately let go of Ninjetta. Not wanting to have a death on her conscious, Ninjetta went over the electrical box and pulled the switch. The sudden stop of power caused the sharp F to shoot out, and Doc Crock with it. The villain landed hard and unconscious, but still alive.  
  
Ninjetta ran over to Wonder Gal. "Trixie...are you alright?" She asked worryingly.  
  
Wonder Gal coughed. "I'm...I'm fine." She smirked.  
  
Just then they heard an evil laugh. They both looked up to see the Nega Chin standing in a window in the roof. As soon as they saw him, he smirked, waved goodbye, and jumped out of the window.  
  
"I'll get him." Ninjetta said with a glare. As she started to leave, Wonder Gal grabbed her.  
  
"Wait..." She took off her bracelets. "Take these. They'll increase your strength...and allow you to fly." She moaned.  
  
Ninjetta took them, nodded, and put them on. "Thanks. I'll get that evil villain and take him down." With that she flew through the window.  
  
"Be careful Kimi." Wonder Gal sighed. 


	11. Part 11

(For the maximum effect, imagine Neodammurang (the music from Matrix Revolution Neo vs Smith fight) is playing)  
  
Outside it is raining and storming hard. Lightning strikes in the air.  
  
Ninjetta is walking down street slowly as the rain is pouring on her. Standing on the sidewalks are all the remaining people of Dimsdale who have been turned into minions of the Nega Chin. They are just looking at her. Ninjetta looks into one of the buildings to see more of them are in there too. Then she looks forward to see the Nega Chin walk out of the group. He, slowly, turns to face her. As soon as Ninjetta stops walking, quite a good distances away from the Nega Chin, lightning, again, strikes in the air.  
  
"Well look who it is. The hero with no powers." The Nega Chin smirked. Lighting strikes. Ninjetta says nothing. The Nega Chin looks around for a moment. "You like what I've done to the place?" He smirks.  
  
Ninjetta glared. "It ends here and now."  
  
"Of course it does. That's why my minions are going to enjoy the show. It's very obvious that I will beat you." The Nega Chin gloated.  
  
Lightning struck again. As soon as it did, the two charged at each other. When they got close, Ninjetta dashed around the Nega Chin, who was dumbfounded and didn't know where she went. Ninjetta elbowed him in the back of the neck.  
  
The Nega Chin spun around and tried to punch her, but she ducked down, bolted to the side, and kneed him in the side. Then she darted behind him again. He turned around only to be punched in the gut. He leaned forward in pain, then he stumbled back a bit. Ninjetta kneed him in the chin, causing him to stand up straight. He glared at her and tried to punch her again. She ducked and kicked him in the shin. Then she darted behind him again. Once again he turned around but found she wasn't there.  
  
"Turn around again." Ninjetta said behind him. He turned to get kicked in the face and sent backwards.  
  
After kicking him, Ninjetta flipped backwards in the air, quite a good distance, and landed on her feet looking at the ground. She looked up to see the Nega Chin ram into the street so hard that he destroyed a few feet of road. As soon as he stopped, he glared at her. Then he flew into the air. Ninjetta did the same.  
  
The two collided and created a huge shockwave that stopped the rain for a minute. The minions looking from below had no rain on them for a minute, but when the shockwave dispersed, the rain went back to falling on them.  
  
Ninjetta gave a punch to the Nega Chin before flying behind him. However he shoved his elbow backwards and hit her in the head. Then he spun around, punched, then he grabbed her head, rammed it into his knee, then he threw her into a building.  
  
Ninjetta got up, in quite a bit of pain, and looked out of the hole she made. She saw the Nega Chin dart towards her. She jumped into the air, causing the Nega Chin to fly under her. Before the Nega Chin got to the other side of the building, he stopped himself and turned around. Ninjetta also turned around. Then they flew at each other again. This time the Nega Chin rammed his elbow at her, forcing her backwards and hitting the back wall and falling to the floor.  
  
The Nega Chin landed softly to the floor. He smirked as he saw Ninjetta in pain. "Can you feel it girl? Oh I can." The Nega Chin smirked. "I really should thank that boy turner after all it was him who taught me the purpose of my life. The purpose of my life is to destroy." He said very evilishly.  
  
Ninjetta glared. Then she removed her mask and cape revealing a really banged up Kimi. Then she spat out some blood, and stood up. The Nega Chin looked at her and was rather impressed. Kimi, still glaring, gave a stance and gave the Nega Chin a "come here" hand gesture.  
  
The Nega Chin smirked before heading towards her. As soon as he got close, Kimi darted to the side of him and gave him a good upward kick, then she jumped and kicked him again, knocking him back a bit. Then she walked up to him and tried to kick him again. However the Nega Chin got up quickly, grabbed her leg, rammed her to the floor, then tossing her. Kimi got back up; when she did the Nega Chin stomped up to her and was about to punch her. Kimi jumped above the fist, then she put her hands on it and used it to force herself into a upward-spin kick at the Nega Chin's jaw. Then she jumped behind him. When he turned around, she gave him a high kick in the face, a mid-kick in the gut, and another high kick in the face. Then she tried to do a mid-roundhouse kick, but he block it, however she quickly did a higher one and got him in the face. Then she spun around before kicking him so hard that he flew out the buildings window and back outside in the air.  
  
The Nega Chin stopped himself and glared at her. Kimi walked up to the hole, rain pour heavily through it, and glared at the Nega Chin. The Nega Chin whipped some rain off his face, then he gave her a "come here" gesture.  
  
With that Kimi darted at him, as soon as she did, the Nega Chin did the same. The two collided and created another shockwave. This time, not only did it stop the rain for a brief moment, but it also shattered the windows around them.  
  
Kimi punched the Chin and then flew out of the way before he could punch her. Then the Nega Chin fired one of his Nega Vision beams at her, but she dodged it in time, then she countered it by flying at him and punching him in the back. The two did this for a brief moment before hitting each other at the same time, sending them both back. Then they flew back at each other. Kimi tried to punch the Nega Chin, but he blocked it and punched her so hard she went, literally, spinning backward a few meters. Kimi recovered and darted towards him. To his surprise, instead of punching him, Kimi leaned back and started to kick him, sending him to the side a bit. The Nega Chin recovered and started to fly at her, but from a curve this time. Kimi did the same, but in the opposite direction. The two continued to fly in circles, closing in on each other as they did, until they met in the center and made a the biggest shockwave yet.  
  
Down below, Cleft and Changling (who just recovered from this ambush) painfully came onto the roof with Wonder Gal (who rescued them) behind them. They had just saw the big shockwave. Changeling looked up and saw someone fall. He gasped in horror. "Oh god...KIMI!" He yelled.  
  
Kimi fell to the ground as the Nega Chin stood Triumphantly. Then he raised his head into the air, his eyes started to glow, then he looked at Kimi and fired his Nega Vision at her. The ray hit her hard and sent her, at incredible speed, to the ground. The ray also destroyed the Wrist bands as well. Kimi, painfully, tried to get away from the beam but she couldn't.  
  
Her friends could only watch in horror as the beam rammed Kimi into the ground, creating a huge crater. "KIMI!" Changeling yelled in tears. (Music ends)  
  
When the smoke clears, Kimi is in the crater, alive but barely. Nega Chin smiles evilly as he goes closer to her. Changeling quickly turns into an angry eagle and flies at him furiously.  
  
"Tommy, don't!" cried Cleft in protest. But it's too late as Nega Chin turns around quickly and fires his Nega Vision at him, knocking him out of the air and landing him hard onto the ground, turning him back into his original form.  
  
"Ha! How pathetic. That a boy gets all messed up because his girl got hurt. Well, maybe I could end it for him by destroying the brat!!!!" Nega Chin turns and swings his arm back to finished Kimi of...  
  
But suddenly a big punch sends him flying into the wall very hard. A familiar voice rang out. "In the name of justice, I say nay!"  
  
Nega Chin got up and is both surprised and angry at his attacker. "You!!!!"  
  
Cleft and Wonder Gal (with Cleft holding her) jumps down from the building and gasps.  
  
"The Crimson Chin!!!" cried Cleft and Wonder Gal.  
  
Indeed, who to arrived by Timmy's favorite comic book hero and the Nega Chin's enemy, the Crimson Chin himself!  
  
"Your regime of terror ends here, evil twin!" said the Crimson Chin heroic. Then he frowns. "Darn that creator of mine. I got to get new lines."  
  
"You! How do you get out of the comic book?!" demands the Nega Chin.  
  
"The way you got out. I won't say how because it will make no sense." The Crimson Chin explains. "You done enough damage for no day, Nega Chin. Time to take you out and not to dinner!"  
  
"Not as long as I still got this!" The Nega Chin holds up the rest of the cupcake. "And since it's very unlikely that I could beat you the way I am, I know what to wish for now!"  
  
"Someone stop him before..." Cleft's warning once again came too late as the Nega Chin eats the rest of cupcake, leaving a chuck falling to the ground, making the sparkle show happened. He didn't noticed. "Too late."  
  
"There! I wish I am more powerful than the Crimson Chin!" yelled the Nega Chin. Soon the sparkle show happens again, making the villain laughs evilly.  
  
"What in this universe is this?" asked the Crimson Chin. Before he could get an answer, Nega Chin shoots his Nega Vision at the hero sending him flying. That damages him very hard. "Ouch."  
  
The Nega Chin laughs evilly as he flies and attacks his good self ruthlessly. "Foolish chin hero! The day will be mine! I am more powerful than you are so you can't win!!!!"  
  
"We'd see about that!" The Crimson Chin said, hitting his opponent with his chin. To his shock, his chin has no effect. "What?!"  
  
"Your chin can't no longer hurt me now! Now here's a taste of your own chin- icine!"  
  
The Nega Chin hits the Crimson Chin with his own chin hurting the hero further.  
  
During this battle, Changeling, Cleft, and Wonder Gal goes over to the barely alive Kimi. Changeling bents down to her and hold her.  
  
"Kimi! Are you okay?" asked a worried Changeling.  
  
Kimi groans, her eyes nearly opening. "I'm fine, Tommy. But I don't think so for long."  
  
"Well, she's not dead, but we are losing her fact. That villain has taken her down hard." said a worried Wonder Gal.  
  
"You mean, she's going to died?!" asked a shock Changeling. "No! I don't want her to died! I loved her!!!"  
  
Cleft walks away from his pals so that they wouldn't hear him talking to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Can you guys restored her health?" asked Cleft.  
  
"I don't think we should, Timmy. Then the other two will be suspicious since the cupcake has been eaten by Nega Chin and there has to be another reason for Kimi recovering." Wanda explained.  
  
"Speaking of cupcake, can I have the chuck Nega Chin didn't want?" Cosmo asked.  
  
Cleft is shocked. "Chunk? What chuck?"  
  
"Uh, that chunk I think." Cosmo pointed.  
  
Cleft sees the chuck that the Nega Chin drops, remaining from the cupcake. He then have a realization and smiles. He quickly grabs it and eats it. The sparkles happens again.  
  
"Yes! It still works! Okay, I wish that Kimi is back to full health!!!!" Cleft wished.  
  
Soon the sparkle happens again. Back to the others, as hope is being lost fast, suddenly Kimi opens her eyes and sparkles appeared all over. Changeling and Wonder Gal are surprised and moved quickly as the injuries Kimi got disappeared. A few seconds later, Kimi is okay as if she was never hurt to begin with.  
  
"Wow. I'm okay now." Kimi said amazed.  
  
"Kimi! You're alive!!!" Changeling cried, hugging her.  
  
"But how did it happened? Nega Chin ate the rest of the cupcake." Wonder Gal asked puzzled.  
  
"Not of all of it." Cleft appears. "There was a chuck left. I used it to restored Kimi to health.  
  
Changeling smiles and slaps his pal on the back.  
  
"Thanks Timmy. You're a pal." Changeling said.  
  
"And a nice one at that." Kimi said with a smile.  
  
"That is why I loved him." Wonder Gal said, giving her love a smile he likes.  
  
"Okay, now that Kimi is okay, I think it's time we take Nega Chin down once and for all!!!" Cleft declared.  
  
"But how? He is more powerful now." Wonder Gal reminds him.  
  
"I can think of something. I always do." Timmy smirked.  
  
The Crimson Chin pounds his evil twin like crazy. But the villain just stands there grinning. After nearly tired out, the Nega Chin grabs the Crimson Chin and throws him at a nearby building. He then shoots an energy blast at his opponent...but then it was block by Cleft!  
  
"I am take it from here, Crimson Chin!" yelled Cleft as he charges towards the Nega Chin.  
  
"Good luck, Cleft." gasped Crimson Chin.  
  
Nega Chin fires up his Nega Vision and fires at Cleft but flies to avoid being struck down hard. But eventually Nega Chin grabs Cleft by the head and flies to slam him down on the ground.  
  
Laughing evilly, Nega Chin gets up and squeezes Cleft's head hard.  
  
"This is what I called my Nega Can Openerof Evil!" laughed Nega Chin as he tries to squeeze Cleft's head to make it exploded. Cleft cringes at the pain. But suddenly a rope tied around the Nega Chin's arms making him let go of Cleft in the progress. Guess who?  
  
"You are done for, Nega Loser!" Wonder Gal declares. "This rope is unbreakable!" Unfortunately the Nega Chin breaks free of the rope. "Okay, almost unbreakable."  
  
Grinning evilly, Nega Chin grabs Wonder Gal by the hair and slams her to the ground. He then punches her hard in the stomach. This got Cleft all ticked off.  
  
"You leave Wonder Gal alone!" yelled Cleft as he fires energy blast after energy blast at his foe. Nega Chin just ignores them as he resumes his assault on Wonder Gal. Then he throws his opponent at Cleft, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Changeling quickly charges then into a rhino and charges towards Nega Chin. But Nega Chin grabs his horn, stopping him.  
  
"This time I grabbed the rhino by the horn!" laughed Nega Chin as he lifts Changeling up. "And now, I am going to throw you like a rhino!"  
  
Suddenly something lands on Nega Chin's eyes blinding him. He lets go of Changeling as he screams.  
  
"Who did this?!" yelled Nega Chin as he struggles to get the stuff off.  
  
"I did." A voice called out.  
  
Nega Chin removes the gunk just in time to retrieve a kick in the stomach by Kimi. Nega Chin tries to hit her with his chin but Kimi got out of the way in time.  
  
"So you survived my assault. I'm interested. Tell me how you done it." Nega Chin demands more than he asked.  
  
"You should have finished your treat." Kimi said with a smirk.  
  
"So I forgot to finish off the cupcake. But now it's all gone by now, you will all be destroyed...by evil! And I am too powerful for you to defeated in combat!!!" laughed Nega Chin.  
  
"Not alone anyway." Crimson Chin appears with the other kid heroes. "Listen, if we take him on together, we can beat him. Nega Chin must not win even if he did beat his creator up for losing."  
  
"Ouch. That must hurt." Wonder Gal replied.  
  
"Well, Nega Chin will be the one hurting this time. In the name of justice, we shall win!" Crimson Chin said all hero like.  
  
"Let's see if you could beat me first!" said Nega Chin charging towards his enemies chin first.  
  
The Nega Chin made a chin-uppercut at the Crimson Chin, sending him flying. However he left his guard down for Kimi to kick him in the gut, sending him high into the sky.  
  
Then Cleft flew over, with Wonder Gal in tow. Wonder Gal gave a mighty kick to the Nega Chin, sending him to the ground where Changling was waiting, as an elephant. He wrapped the Nega Chin up in his trunk. The Nega Chin had a confused look on his face.  
  
Cleft carried Wonder Gal and Kimi up high. He dropped Wonder Gal on a fire escape, then he left Kimi on the top of a building on the opposite side of the street Wonder Gal was on. Then he landed on the street level of the side Kimi was on.  
  
Changeling, who was on the street level Wonder Gal was on, smirked. He tossed the Nega Chin at Cleft. Cleft gave a might punch, which made the Nega Chin spin in place. Then he pressed the button on his chin making a boot appear. The Boot kicked the Nega Chin at Wonder Gal, who gave him a might punch which sent him toward Kimi. Kimi gave the Nega Chin a mighty roundhouse kick that sent him up into the air.  
  
The Nega Chin stopped himself. "You fools, I'll destroy you all!"  
  
"I think it's time for your final issue." The Crimson Chin said from behind the Nega Chin. "You're not the only one who got a new power. Now Taste Poso Vision!" With that the Crimson Chin fired a blue beam at the Nega Chin and sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
All of the heroes walked up to the Nega Chin and glared at him. Then something unexpected happened. The Nega Chin started to glow and shrink. He turned into a rather nerdy man. "AH! Don't look at me!" He said in a squeaky nerdy voice.  
  
"HA! I guess he really is the opposite of you. You started out handsome before you got your powers." Cleft laughed.  
  
"Now it's time to take you back to the comics." The Crimson Chin said all super-hero-y.  
  
"Mark my words Crimson Chin. I will return! All great villains do!" The Nerdy former Nega Chin bellowed as the Crimson Chin sent him into an issue of the Crimson Chin comic that was located at the comic book store conveniently located behind them.  
  
"Well, that's that." declared Cleft. "Now that the Nega Chin is back in the comic book, Doc Crock and the Baby Shredder has been taken out of the action, all is well."  
  
"That's not really true, Timmy. This world is still a wreck thanks to the Nega Chin and Tommy and Kimi's other universe may be okay but it still has the worries of being invaded again." Wonder Gal reminds him.  
  
"Well at least they know they are safe, they can go home while we repaired." Cleft added.  
  
"No. We can't leave knowing that your home is a wreck. We got to restore this place back to the way it was." Changeling comments.  
  
"And my mom is still being held hostage somewhere!" exclaimed Kimi.  
  
"Not any more!" A voice called out.  
  
Everyone turns and sees Hyper Active Girl running in with an unconscious Kira in tow.  
  
"Hi Cleft!" squealed Hyper Active Girl as she puts down Kira and hugs Cleft tightly.  
  
"Sigh. Hi Hyper Active Girl." sighs Cleft.  
  
"How did you get here?" The Crimson Chin asked.  
  
"I got here before you guys did. While that big mean chin guy was busy fighting you, I went and saved this woman here. She was unconscious probably because she fainted upon coming here." said Hyper Active Girl.  
  
"Or the fact that she has a new look." Changeling smirks, looking at Kira. She looks like a weird Asian woman that just got a bad haircut.  
  
"Man, mom is going to freaked out again when she wakes up." crows Kimi.  
  
"Better not. Being kidnapped was bad enough. Seeing the state of my world may kill her." Wonder Gal remarked.  
  
"Speaking of which, how are we going to restored it? Without the cupcake, there's no way to do that."  
  
"Uh right. I may think of a way. Cleft, will you come with me please?" Kimi asked as she nodded Cleft to follow her. As soon as they are away from the others, it's safe for Cosmo and Wanda to come out to talk. "So how are we going to do this? Ask Cosmo and Wanda for help?"  
  
"Too risky. They will get suspicious especially our loved ones. There must be some sort of a way to do this." Cleft said.  
  
"We can't leave both worlds a wreck forever Timmy. We got to think up a way." Wanda replied.  
  
"I'm hungry. How about I whipped up another cupcake for us to eat?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Cosmo, you forget that it's your stupid cupcake that started all this mess." Wanda glared.  
  
"Wait! That may be the case but it will be the cupcake that will clean up the mess! I wish for another cupcake just like the one I gave Trixie except only I could eat it!" Cleft asked with a wish.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda grant his wish and another cupcake appears, Cleft then takes it.  
  
"In order for this to work, we got to do it in front of the others so that they won't have another reason to be suspicious." Cleft replies.  
  
"Fine by me, Timmy." Ninjetta nods as she follows after her pal. Soon they reunited with the others, Cosmo and Wanda accessories again.  
  
"Where have you go? Kimi didn't say." Wonder Gal asked.  
  
"Never mind that. Look what I found!" Cleft declares, holding up the cupcake.  
  
"Another magic cupcake? But how?" gasped Changeling.  
  
"Never mind that. We found a way to restored things back to the way it was!!!" With that said, Cleft ate the cupcake, the whole thing, and soon sparkles reappeared. "All right! I wished things were back to the way they were before Kimi arrived in my world, we are back in my own worlds, and that no one excepts for me, Trixie, Tommy, and Kimi remembers all this!" Take a guess.  
  
"I know where this is going, so I better get back into my comic book before my memory gets erased! Bye fellow heroes! I will return next issue!" With that said, the Crimson Chin jumps into the same issue as quickly as he could. Soon the same wave that changed the world in the first place makes it reappearance, but soon it changes everything back to the way they were in Dimmsdale and the rest of the FOP world. As soon as things were back to normal, it erases the memories of everyone of what happened since Kimi's appearance except for Timmy, Tommy, Kimi, and Trixie of course, including in the AGU world. Soon, it's time for Tommy and Kimi to returned to their own world as their costumes had disappeared as Tommy and Kimi begins to fade away.  
  
"Hey, Timmy? Thanks for everything." Tommy replied. "I still have no idea where you got that cupcake but thanks anyway."  
  
"Trust me, Tommy. You don't need to know. And Trixie? Don't forget. You shouldn't be mean to people less popular than you because you are going to be popular again. It doesn't hurt to be nice once and a while. And Timmy, I hope you and Trixie are happy together." Kimi said.  
  
Timmy smiles and hugs Trixie. "Thanks, we will."  
  
"I'll miss having you around Kimi. I hope to see you again someday." Trixie said waving goodbye.  
  
Kimi smirked. "Believe me, when that happens, you better get better friends for your party."  
  
Trixie laughs as Tommy and Kimi disappears finally to return home. Soon all is back to the way it was before Kimi arrived in the FOP world.  
  
"Well, I guess I should return home. My guests are probably back with no memory of what happened and hopefully this time Vicky won't babysit me." Trixie replied.  
  
"Can I still come to your party? I mean, I'm sorry I made that cupcake. How was I supposed to know it will take your popularity away?" Timmy said; sad that Trixie may regrets him because of what happened to her.  
  
Trixie smiles and kisses Timmy lovingly on the mouth.  
  
"Of course you can still come. I learned my lesson, but for now, it's best that we kept our relationship a bit of a secret. No offense but I don't wanna lose my popularity again. I still loved you of course." Trixie said with a smile.  
  
"You read my mind. Well, not literally of course."  
  
Timmy and Trixie laughs at Timmy's joke as they leave where they say goodbye to their new friends from the other world. 


	12. Part 12

It's a bright day at the Tween-rats middle school  
  
Kimi walks down the hall in a new outfit. It looks like a dark blue skirt, a yellow shirt, her hair is straight and she had a hair clip in it and she was boots that went up her leg. Everyone looked at her and smiled.  
  
Nicole came up to her. "Great outfit Kimi."  
  
"Thanks Nicole." She smiled back.  
  
Kimi walked up to Tommy. "And things go back to the way they were." She sighed.  
  
Tommy closed his locker. "Yep."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Kimi wondered.  
  
"Who knows." Tommy answered.  
  
Kimi put her arm on Tommy and was about to kiss him when she saw something fall out of he sleeve. It looked like a green Cupcake chunk.  
  
"Hey...how did that get in there?" Tommy, who saw it too, asked.  
  
"It must have fallen in there when I grabbed the cupcake from Dr. Crocktopus." Kimi said in awe. Then she smirked and looked at Tommy. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Tommy smiled. Kimi put the Chunk in her mouth and swollowed it. A sparkle came around her face.  
  
Back in the FOP world  
  
Timmy is in line to give Trixie her present. He is the last one. Cosmo and Wanda appear as buttons on his shirt. "Well. The Nega Chin lost, Kimi's world's safe." Wanda stated.  
  
"And I met a strange asian kid!" Cosmo said stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, but look at Trixie. Now that she's stuck being with the popular kids, and not having Kimi as a friend, she looks miserable." Timmy sighed.  
  
Timmy was next. He gave Trixie her present. "Happy Birthday Trixie." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks...Timmy." Trixie said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that. Trixie called Timmy by his first name." AJ noticed.  
  
"Wow, that's really weird." Chester pointed out.  
  
Just then Trixie's bodyguard grabbed Timmy. "Ok, you gave your gift, now beat it."  
  
Trixie looked away for a moment, but then she looked back at the bodyguard. "Let him go."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Trixie, are you standing up for a lower class?" Tad asked.  
  
"Well...I...uh..." Trixie stuttered.  
  
Just then a portal opened above and a book fell through. It was titled "How to be popular, yet still kind." Trixie opened it and it read "From your best friends in another dimension. Tommy and Kimi."  
  
Trixie smiled and handed the book to Tad and Chad. "I think you guys might find this book interesting."  
  
Then she walked up to Timmy. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "We're still on for the date of Friday you know."  
  
Timmy smiled a great big smile. Then he looked to see the portal close. "I wonder how they did that."  
  
Back in Tommy and Kimi's world  
  
"Looks like we pulled them out of a jam." Kimi smiled.  
  
"Yep, great idea wishing for a device to allow use to visit their world." Tommy smiled back. "Think we should one day pay them a visit?"  
  
"Definitly. We still have an invite for Trixie's birthday next year." Kimi smiled.  
  
The End 


End file.
